Academia Hylen
by crimson.wolfie
Summary: Chikane y Himeko, Shizuma y Nagisa, Shizuru y Natsuki ¿Que puede pasar? xD Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.
1. Chapter 1

Chikane estaba descansando en una habitación. Acababa de dar un concierto, que había durado tres horas, y ahora mismo lo único que quería era estar tranquila y poder relajarse.

Aunque eso, ella misma lo sabe, no duraría mucho. Y como pensaba en cuánto cerró los ojos, su móvil sonó.

Se levantó sin prisas, y se dirigió a la mesa. Cogió su móvil y miró el reloj.

-_Las once y media...._- Chikane Himemiya –Contestó tranquilamente

-Kaon soy tu padre

-_¿Papa?_ - Hola papa.

-¿Qué tal hija? Espero no haberte molestado a estas horas – dijo con un tono de voz que Kaon conocía muy bien.

-¿Que tal está mama?

-Muy bien, y tu viejo padre también por si te interesa kaon-chan. - dijo con una voz un poco infantil.

-Si, me alegro mucho, y bueno ¿a que se debe esta llamada?

-Oh, Kaon-chan ¿es que acaso tu padre no puede llamar a su hija para saber como está?

-Si, pero no a las once y media de la noche.

-Bueno de acuerdo no insistiré más, lo único es que me gustaría pedirte un favor cariño.

-Dime

-Verás tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando desde hace un tiempo sobre tus estudios, sabemos que estás haciendo un excelente trabajo. Tus notas son magníficas, tus conciertos y discos se mencionan en todas partes y siempre tienen éxito, y cada vez que has participado en un torneo de tenis, has ganado.-se calló un momento y siguió- No podemos estar más orgullosos de ti.

-Padre..¿no querrás que me case con algún tipo verdad?- Justo al decir eso, oyó una risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-No, para nada Kaon-chan – dijo cuando se calmó – jamás te obligaría a casarte con alguien a quien no amases, además tienes más que suficientes pretendientes y incluso pretendientas.

Oh..gracias – susurró aliviada

-Lo que te queremos decir cariño, es que queremos que acabes tus estudios en alguna academia, que descanses de tanto trabajo, ya me gustaría tener esa resistencia que tienes para poder aguantar a nuestros clientes.- Chikane rió un poco ante este comentario.- Sabemos que por ahora no tienes más compromisos, bueno en realidad ya me he encargado de ello. Mañana tienes que coger un vuelo para Tokyo. Vas a volver a Hylen, princesa.

Hoy era el primer día de clases en Japón. Todos los estudiantes empezaban a llegar a los institutos, encontrándose de nuevo con sus compañeros después de las vacaciones de verano.

En la Academia Hylen era lo mismo.

-Himeko!!

Una chica, con el pelo naranja, que vestía el uniforme Hylen, iba corriendo dirigiéndose hacia una chica rubia que se encontraba mirando los cerezos que protegían el camino hacia la entrada de la Academia.

-Vaya, ya pensé que te habías quedado dormida.

**By: Kaon Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Himeko iba caminando entre los cerezos de camino hacia la Academia. Habían pasado ya los tres meses de vacaciones, y acababa de regresar de Francia, donde había estado con su abuela pasando las vacaciones. Himeko paró y miró hacia uno de los cerezos. El viento soplaba flojo, aunque ya se empezaba a notar que el verano se había acabado.

Miró su uniforme. Llevaba una falda a cuadros negros y rojos, con una camisa blanca junto a una corbata negra. Con una chaqueta negra y rayas rojas, con el símbolo de la Academia.

Himeko sonrío al mirar el símbolo.- _Mama...-_ pensó

-Himeko!!

Himeko se giró sobresaltada.- Mako-chan! No me des esos sustos! - dijo mientras su amigas se recuperaba de la carrera que acababa de dar.

-Vaya, ya pensé que te habías quedado dormida.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Y por cierto yo también te he echado de menos.

Himeko sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar a Mako, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Yo también te he echado de menos.- Le contestó.

Cuando se separaron, Mako miró el reloj. Eran las ocho menos cuarto, y como no se diesen prisa no llegarían a tiempo.

-Himeko, dejemos esto para después ¿si? O sino llegaremos tarde.

-Sí, vamos. No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la Academia.

-Menos mal, aún tenemos tiempo. Venga Himeko, vamos a saludar a las demás. - dijo mientras se daba prisa en dirigirse hacia un grupo de chicas.

Himeko, que estaba en la entrada, asintió a Mako. Y la siguió, pero antes observó, como todos los años, la Academia.

Al entrar, el jardín estaba igual de hermoso.

El césped verde y fresco rodeaba un ancho camino de piedra que te llevaba hacia una fuente que protegía la estatua de los fundadores de la Academia rodeada de hermosos árboles y todo tipo de flores. Más adelante se alzaban imponentes varios edificios, cada uno tenía su propia historia.

Las clases, los dormitorios, la biblioteca y el edificio principal.

La Academia era un lugar misterioso y a la vez encantador. Nunca estas segura de que conoces todos sus secretos.

Himeko siguió a Mako, y justo cuando estaba cerca de la fuente, sintió como alguien se abalanzaba encima de ella.

-Himeko!- dijo con alegría.

Nada más oír aquella voz, la reconoció.

-Nagisa!

Nagisa estaba hablando con Tamao, cuando vio como Mako se acercaba sonriente, esta le hizo un gesto, Nagisa siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba. Vio una cabellera rubia en medio de varios chicos que la miraban. Salió corriendo y en cuanto estuvo cerca la abrazó.

-Himeko!- gritó al no poder contenerse la alegría de volver a ver a su amiga

-Nagisa!-

Hacia tiempo que Himeko no veía a sus mejores amigas. El tiempo que había estado en Francia, no se había podido comunicar mucho con ellas. Ya que ellas se quedaron en Japón. Solo había podido escribirles dos cartas, ya que tampoco tenia mucho tiempo.

-Himeko recibimos tus cartas y fotos.- Habló una voz detrás de ellas.- Tendrás que contárnoslo todo ¿no?

Himeko se giró. Era Yaya y detrás de ella estaban Hikari y Tsubomi. Sonrió al verlas. Era bueno estar con sus amigas de nuevo.

-Claro que sí chicas! No sabéis como os he echado de menos- dijo contenta.

-Así se habla, Himeko.- dijo Tamao, que se acababa de acercar para saludarla.

Justo cuando se acababan de saludar, después de tanto tiempo sonó la campana.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a moverse y a dirigirse a sus nuevas clases.

-¿Sabéis en que clase estoy?- preguntó Himeko.

-Sí, Himeko, este año tenemos la suerte de que nos toque juntas.- dijo Nagisa.

Himeko sonrió- Entonces voy con Nagisa..¿y con quién más?

-Y conmigo.- contestó alegremente Mako.- Estamos en la clase A, y a que no adivinas que profesora tenemos como tutora.

Himeko puso cara de pensativa- ¿Rokujou?- contestó dubitativa. Miró a Mako que negó con la cabeza, entonces miró a Nagisa que estaba más callada de lo normal.- Un momento..-dijo- ¿Por qué esta de repente tan callada Nagisa- le susurró a Mako.

La sonrisa de Mako creció.- Piensa ¿qué persona podría conseguir que nuestra Nagisa-chan, se callase y tuviese esa cara soñadora?.

Entonces se rió, y miró a Nagisa de nuevo. Todas sabían en quién pensaba cuando ponía esa cara tan mona. Incluso Himeko, que a veces es demasiado inocente para entender a la primera este tipo de cosas.- ¿Shizuma-sensei verdad?.

Como si hubiese dicho la palabra mágica, Nagisa se despertó y sonrió tímidamente. Todas rieron mientras se dirigían a clase.

-Entonces, como espero que comprendas Himeko, habrá que tener cuidado con Shizuma-sama.-dijo Mako, mientras miraba de reojo a Nagisa.

Tamao y las demás se despidieron de ellas al llegar a su clase. Himeko entró y se sentó al lado de la ventana, seguida de Mako y Nagisa.

Mako y Nagisa sonrieron al ver como la mayoría les miraban expectantes, sobretodo a Nagisa y a Himeko.

Cuando se sentaron, entró su nueva profesora.

Nagisa estaba nerviosa. Al sentarse en uno de los pupitres entre Mako y Himeko, la cual miraba distraída la ventana, llegó su nueva profesora.

La mayoría miró como Hanazono, su tutora a partir de ahora, entraba en la clase. Todos excepto Himeko y Nagisa que se había unido con Himeko a mirar la ventana distraídamente, la miraban maravillados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuma acababa de salir de la sala de profesores, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla. Salió y se dirigió a su nueva clase. Durante el caminó observo a las alumnas, las cuales se sonrojaban.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su clase, sonrió para si misma._- Haber cuántas caen este curso-_ pensó con una sonrisa picarona.

Cuando entró en clase, tranquilamente se dirigió a su mesa, sintiendo las miradas de todos los alumnos clavadas en ella. Intentó no hacer aún ningún contacto visual con nadie, hasta que todos estuviesen más calmados, pero no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo a una chica pelirroja que parecía más entretenida mirando a los pájaros que a ella.

Nagisa giró la cabeza para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes brillantes que la miraban fijamente.

Shizuma al ver aquellos ojos rojos claros, se quedó como hipnotizada, al igual que Nagisa.

Por otra parte Mako, al darse cuenta de esto, carraspeó un poco intentando obtener la atención de ellas. Algo que parecía muy difícil. Hasta que Nagisa, sonrojada miró hacia el suelo avergonzada. En cambio Shizuma mantuvo, aparentemente la compostura.

-_Dios mío....-_ pensaron a la vez.

Shizuma se aclaró la garganta.- Buenos días, chicos y chicas- dijo alegremente mirando a todos en especial a cierta pelirroja.- Como veis voy a ser vuestra nueva tutora, y ya sabréis que mi asignatura es francés. Espero que cuidéis de mí, como yo cuidare de vosotros.- dijo ahora mirando directamente a Nagisa.

- Por supuesto, Shizuma-sensei.- decían algunas fans que miraban con adoración a Shizuma.

- Bien, solo os quedan dos años y después de eso os graduareis así que estoy segura de que no hace falta de que os hable sobre que se espera de vosotros ¿verdad?- toda la clase contestó hipnotizada ante la sonrisa de Shizuma

-Bien, ahora pasaré lista, podéis hablar pero estar atentos cuando os llame.

Himeko miró a Shizuma y al resto de la clase, y se dirigió a Nagisa.

-¿Me he perdido algo Nagisa? - preguntó inocentemente.

Nagisa se puso roja ante esta pregunta y antes de que pudiese intervino Mako.

-No que va Himeko, ha sido lo típico, ya sabes unas sonrisas por aquí, la bienvenida, y unas miradas...- Nagisa le tapó la boca con la mano y se rió tontamente.

-No ha pasado nada interesante Himeko.- dijo muy deprisa, pero Himeko la entendió.

Himeko asintió y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Entonces alguien entró en la clase.


	3. Chapter 3

La directora Rokujou entraba a clase con paso decidido e imponente.

-Shizuma, necesito dar una nueva noticia a tu clase. - dijo sin esperar respuesta

Todo el mundo miraba expectante ante la nueva noticia, incluso Himeko y Nagisa parecían muy interesadas.

Shizuma miró a la directora, algo sorprendida.- Bueno, acababa de empezar a pasar lista Miyuki, pero bueno, tengo curiosidad por escuchar esa noticia que ha conseguido que vengas a visitarme.- dijo burlonamente

La directora pasó totalmente de aquel comentario y miró a toda la clase.

-Bien chicos, chicas, escucharme atentamente.- dijo imponente.- Hemos recibido una carta que solicitaba el ingreso de una chica, la cual todos, estoy segura conocemos y admiramos. Tiene grandes habilidades, las cuales han brindado grandes logros a esta academia hace años. Tuvimos la gran suerte de que estudiase aquí hace siete años, pero tuvo que irse y ahora puedo decir con mucho orgullo que- dijo mientras observaba las caras expectantes de sus alumnos.- Chikane Himemiya, estudiará su último año en la Academia Hylen.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que de pronto todos se levantaron eufóricos de sus sillas.

Himeko no entendía a que venía tanto grito, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a Mako, que estaba saltando al lado suyo, esta la abrazó.

-Himeko! Himemiya-sama va estudiar en nuestra academia!- decía muy contenta.

-Oye Mako, tranquilizate un momento y escuchame por favor.- decía nerviosa Himeko.

Mako se paró a duras penas y miró a Himeko con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es ella?- susurró algo avergonzada.

Mako la miró incrédula- ¿No lo sabes? Himemiya-san es hija de los dueños de una empresa multimillonaria de tecnología. Dicen que es muy guapa, es más a posado como modelo para las revistas de mayor prestigio en todo el mundo, También es muy inteligente y tiene una habilidad para tratar con cualquier persona increíble.

Es cantante, y todos sus discos se venden en todo el mundo, por no decir las entradas para sus conciertos.

Además tiene un don para tocar instrumentos, pero sobretodo el piano y el violín. Y es tenista profesional.

Himeko se quedó perpleja ante tal información. Cuando iba a preguntar algo más a Mako. La directora, que había conseguido calmar a la clase, siguió hablando.

-La señorita Himemiya, llegará aquí mañana. Sus padres nos han pedido por favor que durante su estancia en la academia se la trate como a una más.

Algo que será complicado.- añadió, esto último susurrando, al ver como la mayoría estaban ansiosos por conocer a la famosa Himemiya.

-Entonces, se instalará en uno de los apartamentos del edificio norte.

Y tendrá a alguien como compañera. Para eso nos hemos tomado la libertad de buscar a alguna chica que se traslade allí. Esta tarde planeamos elegir a su nueva compañera.-se oyen más murmullos.

También la señorita Himemiya ha accedido voluntariamente a dar clases de música, ya que ella tendrá total libertad de asistir a clases.- con esto Rokujou dirige su mirada hacia cierta chica.

La directora se acerca a Shizuma y le susurra.- Creo que vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosas con el asunto de la futura compañera de Chikane. No se si será seguro para ella, si las fans se enteran.

Shizuma la mira y sonríe pensativa.- Sí aún recuerdo cuando una vez le di un beso en la mejilla a una chica de primero, ya que me había salvado de aquel profesor de Física tan pesado. Creo que falto a clase semanas.

La directora la mira perpleja.-_¿Cómo puede tener la conciencia tan tranquila?_

Durante el resto del día todo el mundo estuvo hablando sobre el regreso de Chikane Himemiya.

Nagisa y Mako estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol alejadas de la mayoría de los grupos de fans de Himemiya que no paraban de hablar sobre ella. Aunque ellas tampoco son una excepción.

-Chikane Himemiya estuvo hace poco dando una gira de conciertos ¿no es cierto Mako?

-Sí, pero era muy difícil conseguir entradas, casi todas estaban reservadas con meses de antelación.- contestó.

-¿Tu crees que aún sigue sin novio?

-Eso dicen, aunque pretendientes no le faltan. Incluso tiene pretendientas, cosa que no me extraña, a mi no me importaría si no fuese porque...- alguien la interrumpió.

-Souma-kun es lo suficiente como para que no te vuelvas homosexual.- completó Yaya que acababa de sentarse junto a Himeko.

-Yaya-chan.- dijo Mako algo enojada y roja.- No digas eso.

Mientras discutían Nagisa se levantó, junto con Himeko y se dirigieron a hablar un momento con Tamao, que estaba alejada del ruido y las discusiones, para poder escribir una poesía.

-Hola, Tamao, ¿que tal las clases?.- preguntó alegremente Himeko.

-Muy bien chicas.- en ese momento apareció Shizuma.

-Tamao-san siento interrumpiros pero necesito hablar con Nagisa y Kurusawa-san – pidió mirando coquetamente a Nagisa que enseguida se sonrojó.-_ Incluso está aun más mona cuando se sonroja.-_pensó Shizuma mientras no dejaba de mirar a Nagisa.

Nagisa y Himeko se miraron, y enseguida se despidieron de Tamao. Entraron dentro del edificio principal y se dirigieron al despacho de la directora.

-Bien, Kurusawa-san, por favor entra, te están esperando dentro.- Se giró hacia Nagisa que la miró inocentemente.- Nagisa ¿podrías venir a mi despacho...por favor?.- puso su mejor cara de niña buena.

Himeko sonrió a Nagisa, y entró dentro del despacho. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Shizuma cogió la mano de Nagisa y la condujo hacia su despacho.

En otra parte de la Academia.....

**Brumm**

**Brumm**

Una chica bajaba de su moto. Llevaba un casco negro, y un traje de motociclista de cuero negro con un raya azul. Nada más bajarse de su moto, se quitó el casco dejando paso a una larga melena oscura y a unos ojos esmeraldas.

Se quitó su traje de cuero y se cambio por su uniforme escolar, para dirigirse a clase.

Mientras pasaba cerca del edificio principal escuchó una voz cerca suya.

-Tú otra vez!! Delincuente!! Esta vez no te encogerás!!

La chica se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Encogerme?- preguntó burlona.

Entonces apareció una chica detrás suyo.

Ara, ara, ¿Otra vez tarde Kuga-san?


	4. Chapter 4

Miyuki Rokujou estaba sentada en su escritorio firmando unos permisos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo sin quitar la vista de esos papeles.

-Muy buenas, directora.- Entró Himeko algo nerviosa.- ¿Deseaba verme?

Miyuki levantó al fin la vista y vio a Himeko de pie. La observó detenidamente un rato. -_Creo que ella será la más adecuada.-_ pensó y esbozó una sonrisa que enseguida tranquilizó a Himeko.- Siéntate Kurusawa-san por favor, me gustaría comunicarte algo, antes de tomar una decisión.

Himeko hizo lo que se le pidió y se mantuvo en silencio, observando como la directora le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- respondió en agradecimiento.

Miyuki se quedó callada un momento, observando unos papeles hasta que habló.

-¿Qué tal está Horoka, Himeko? Se que estuviste todo el verano con ella.-preguntó

Himeko se sorprendió.- Oh..mi abuela está bien. Los médicos me dijeron que estaba muy bien de salud, es más me lo demostró cuando me enseñó todo París andando.- Sonrió al recordarlo.

Miyuki la miró y sonrió.- Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Himeko. Y estoy segura de que tu abuela piensa lo mismo.

Himeko le devolvió la sonrisa.- Muchas gracias directora. Se que mis padres y usted fueron compañeros en esta academia, aunque estabais en diferentes cursos.

Miyuki empezó a gustarle cada vez más esta chica.- Por favor Kurusawa-san, ahora que estamos a solas puede llamarme por mi nombre.-_ Arika,Kaoru...os prometo que cuidaré de ella como si fuese mi propia hija...- _pensó.

Himeko la miró algo insegura, pero enseguida sonrió.- De acuerdo...¿Miyuki-san?

-¿Si, Himeko-san?- preguntó

-¿Que quería decirme?

Miyuki se levantó lentamente y miró hacia la ventana. Himeko siguió la mirada y vio un coche negro aparcado enfrente de la entrada del edificio principal. Mientras miraba escuchaba la voz de la directora.

-Himeko-san...El consejo estudiantil y yo hemos decidido.....

Himeko vio como una hermosa chica, con el pelo largo y azul oscuro salía del coche elegantemente.

-.....que seas tú..quién...

Himeko cada vez oía menos aquella voz. Solo podía observar como aquella figura de una diosa se dirigía hacia el edificio principal

-¿Himeko-san?

Himeko de pronto despertó de aquel estado...

**Consejo Estudiantil**

Miró de nuevo el cartel que ponía al lado de una puerta. Respiró hondo y llamó.

-Adelante, Natsuki.- se oyó una voz con acento de Kyoto.

Natsuki entró dentro de aquella aula. Dentro solo se encontraba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shizuru Fujino.

Natsuki miró con seriedad y enfado aquellos ojos rojos que la miraban con curiosidad.-¿Se puede saber por que me has llamado?

Shizuru solo sonrió y bebió un poco de té.

Natsuki la observo impaciente.-_¿Como puede estar tan tranquila?.-_ Shizuru si vas hacer que pierda el tiempo, me marcho.

-Ara, ara Natsuki, ¿tan pocas ganas tienes de estar conmigo?- preguntó mientras parecía que estuviese sollozando.

Natsuki al verla, supuestamente, sollozar enseguida corrió al lado de Shizuru.- Shi-Shizuru no llores por favor, sabes que no es cierto.., me e-encanta estar contigo.- dijo nerviosa

_Crap_

Shizuru al escuchar esas palabras sonrió ampliamente y miró a Natsuki, olvidándose totalmente de que hacía tan solo unos segundos estaba sollozando.- Ara, ara entonces a Natsuki le encanta estar conmigo.

_-Oh, otra vez no, ¿como he podido caer otra vez en la misma trampa?-_ Shi-Shizuru- dijo intentando que su rubor no se mostrase.

En ese momento Shizuru se acerca a su oído, haciendo que Natsuki se ponga nerviosa y le susurra.- Bueno, Nat-su-ki, será mejor que empecemos a hablar de tu castigo.

**1**

**2**

**3**

-SHIZURU!!!-Grita Natsuki totalmente roja.-_ ¿Por qué es la única que me hace sentir esto?_

_-_Fu,fu,fu- se intenta aguantar su risa.- Vamos Natsuki, no me vas a negar que no es divertido tomarte el pelo, además estás aun más mona sonrojada. Creo que me voy hacer adicta. Fu,fu,fu.- Siguió riéndose.

Natsuki hizo ademan de irse, pero entonces sintió como dos brazos se estrechaban en su cintura y la abrazaban por detrás.

Shizuru apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Natsuki y suspiró.- Natsuki...

Natsuki sentía su pulso muy acelerado.-Shi...zuru- susurró

Justo cuando abrían la puerta, dando paso a una chica que parecía muy fastidiada y ruidosa, Shizuru soltó a Natsuki y se dirigió tranquilamente a su ordenador.

- TÚ- dijo irritada.- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí, delinciente?

Detrás de ella apareció otra chica, que parecía más tranquila.- Se dice delincuente Haruka.

Haruka se da la vuelta.- Yukino! Eso mismo he dicho.

Natsuki sonríe burlonamente.- Has dicho delinciente.

Haruka mira de nuevo a Natsuki apunto de responderla.- Cállate, Kuga...!!

-Ara, ara Haruka-chan.-interviene Shizuru, que no dejaba de escribir en su portátil.- ¿Cuanta energía tenemos hoy, ne?

Haruka enseguida se calla y se sonroja un poco.- Tu, bubuzuke!! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí sentada?.-empezando a recuperar su voz.

Shizuru sonríe.- Bueno, Haruka-chan, tienes razón creo que ahora me iré y de paso, me llevaré a Natsuki conmigo.- dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes.

Natsuki al oírla decir eso, enseguida se queja.- ¿Co-como? Shizuru, yo no voy a ninguna parte!

Shizuru mira a Natsuki.- Oh bueno, entonces estoy segura de que a Haruka-chan no le importará...

Natsuki enseguida se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir.- Oi, Shizuru, esta bien, creo que será mejor.-_ No se que es peor, si aguantar a la ruidosa de Haruka o las bromas de Shizuru._

Shizuru sonríe a Natsuki, la cuál enseguida se sonroja, aunque intenta esconderlo.- Bueno Haruka, estoy segura de que eres más que capaz de hacerte cargo de lo que queda durante mi ausencia ¿cierto?

-¿Que? Bubuzuke, tu no puedes..!

- Oh..¿entonces no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de esto?

…_........_

_- _Por supuesto que me puedo hacer cargo de esto! Haber quien te has creído!

_Bingo_

Natsuki mira perpleja a Shizuru, que ya estaba en el pasillo.-_ Como ha conseguido manipularla con unas pocas palabras.._

-Natsuki, nos vamos o...¿vas a quedarte todo el día mirándome?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Natsuki, de inmediato, se sonrojó.- Shi-Shizuru!!

-¿Himeko-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupada.

Himeko la miró algo confundida.- Oh...lo siento mucho Miyuki-san, no sé que me ha sucedido.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó Miyuki. Mientras Himeko la miraba confusa.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a una diosa. O eso pensó Himeko.

Era la chica que acababa de salir de aquel coche. Tenía el pelo largo, y peliazul. Su piel era blanca y era más alta que Himeko. Tenia un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría y sus ojos...

_-Que ojos más hermosos- _pensó Himeko

Sus ojos eran azules.


	5. Chapter 5

Chikane bajo del coche tranquilamente, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

_-Vaya parece que después de tanto tiempo, esto sigue igual.-_ Sonrió para si misma.

Se despidió del Chófer, y se dirigió hacia el edificio principal. Al entrar un millón de miradas se posaron en ella. Chikane le sonrió amablemente e hizo su camino hasta la recepción.

-Muy buenas, soy Himemiya Chikane, tengo que reunirme con la directora Rokujou, ¿podría indicarme donde se encuentra su despacho?- pidió amablemente.

La recepcionista que la miraba asombrada, sin creerse con quien estaba hablando solo asintió y señaló una escalera, a su izquierda.

Chikane, entendiendo que no iba a conseguir más indicaciones, le agradeció su atención y subió por las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, observó un cartel que indicaba donde se encontraba cada oficina, de cada profesor o el despacho de la principal.

Llegó a un ancho pasillo donde al final había una puerta donde indicaba Despacho de la Principal Rokujou. Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Chikane sin pensarlo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica de más o menos su edad.

Era algo menos alta que ella, pero era rubia y con los ojos violetas. Delgada y con una apariencia inocente. -_ Es hermosa....-_pensó Chikane que no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos violetas.

-Ejem.- Tosió inesperadamente la directora que se encontraba a solo unos metros de aquella hermosa chica.

Chikane enseguida recobró su postura y se dirigió hacia la directora. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.- Mis disculpas, Rokujou-san. Estoy algo cansada por el viaje y no me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí.-dijo sin dejar de mirar de reojo a aquella chica, que miraba al suelo algo sonrojada.-_ Ruborizada incluso me parece más mona...-_sonrió sin darse cuenta, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Miyuki.

-Chikane-san, no hace falta esas formalidades.- dijo sonriendo.- Después de todo, nos conocemos desde hace años. Hablando de formalidades, ella es Kurusawa Himeko....

Himeko al oír su nombre levantó su mirada y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules

- Tu compañera de apartamento.

Chikane y Himeko se miraron otra vez y se sonrieron inconscientemente. Después de unos segundos, Himeko habló.

-Mmm..- dijo cortada y bastante ruborizada.- En..encantada de conocerte, Himemiya-sama, espero que seamos...- entonces se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Compañeras de apartamento?.- Y miró a Miyuki, que las miraba muy divertida.

-Si, a partir de hoy, estaréis en la parte norte de los dormitorios. Vuestras cosas ya deben de estar allí, y Himeko no te preocupes por tus compañeras, a ellas las hemos trasladado a otro piso, más grande, donde estarán con otras dos compañeras.

Himeko, miró a Chikane, que seguía con una pequeña sonrisa.- Bueno...pero..mm..etto...

-Si, a Kurusawa-san no le parece bien el tener que trasladarse le pediría que no se

molestasen...

-No,no!- dijo de pronto Himeko, que enseguida se ruborizó.- No es ninguna molestia...Himemiya-sama, es solo...que a lo mejor....yo no soy la adecuada...

-Kurusawa-san, Fujino-san y yo hemos decidido que tu eres la más indicada. ¿Acaso dudas de ella?- preguntó

Himeko se quedó sorprendida.- ¿Fujino-san? Vaya...eso es todo..un honor.- Y sonrió.

Chikane miró confusa a Himeko y después a Miyuki.

-Fujino Shizuru, es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Chikane-san. Estoy segura de que habrás trabajado con ella en algún momento, al igual que con Hanazono Shizuma.- Aclaró.

-Oh, si claro que se quien es. Lo único que no sabía es que estudiase aquí.

-Si, bueno llegó hace cinco años, justo cuando tú te fuiste de aquí. Tendréis que compartir las fans.- rió un poco.- Al igual que con Shizuma.

* * *

Minutos antes...

Nagisa estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras Shizuma le servía un poco de agua.

-Parece que tu amiga Himeko, ha tenido mucha suerte, Nagisa-chan.- dijo, esto ultimo muy dulcemente.

Nagisa se sonrojó.- Shizuma-sensei, ¿cuando va a dejarme tranquila? Yo no soy como una de sus fans...- susurró, aunque Shizuma la oyó.

-Nagisa, yo no puedo hacer como si una chica tan mona y dulce no estuviese cerca mía.- dijo acercándose a Nagisa cada vez más.- Además, yo no te veo como a una fan...- le susurró en el oído.

Se miraron a los ojos, la distancia entre ellas se iba acortando. Y sus labios se rozaron, pero en ese momento Nagisa se separó bruscamente.- No...- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

Shizuma la miró dolida.-_ Nadie me ha rechazado hasta ahora..._

Nagisa se levantó y se antes de irse le dijo sin mirarla a la cara.- Sensei, por favor tenga en cuenta que yo no soy como una de esas chicas a las que puedes seducir en cualquier momento y hacer con ellas lo que quieras. Yo no soy así, por muchas ganas que tenga de besarla.- Y con eso se fue, dejando a Shizuma muy confundida y cabreada.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores además de sus historias..etc.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chikane y Himeko salieron, acompañadas de la directora, hacia su nuevo apartamento. Miyuki iba hablando, mientras las otras dos estaban en otra cosa, o mejor dicho pensando en alguien.

_-Es preciosa...-_pensó Chikane mientras miraba de reojo a Himeko.

Miyuki seguía hablando.- Estos dormitorios han sido reformados este verano, ahora son más espaciosos y....

Himeko vio a Chikane mirándola y enseguida se ruborizó.-_ Kami-sama, ¿que me pasa?_

-....también tendréis dos compañeras más en la puerta de enfrente.....

Chikane sonrió a Himeko, y se acercó a ella un poco más.- Espero que nos llevemos bien Kurusawa-san.- le susurró muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que la escuchara solo ella.

Himeko miró a Chikane y se quedó maravillada ante aquellos ojos azules.

Miyuki que vio aquella escena, y sonrió para si misma.-_ Creo que será mejor que las deje a solas. Estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien.- _pensó con una sonrisita.

-Bueno muchachas, creo que os la podréis arreglar muy bien sin mi.- les dijo rompiendo aquel hechizo, viendo como ambas se ruborizaban.

_-Vaya esto es algo nuevo...Chikane Himemiya ruborizada.-_ Miró a Chikane, y después a Himeko.- Espero que no tengan problemas.- Y añadió cuando pasaba a su lado.- Aunque creo que entre vosotras no habrá ningún problema.- Y se fue dejándolas a solas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuma miró el cielo desde su ventana. Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Shizuma se giró y esperó a que entrasen.

-Hola, Shizuma.

-Oh, muy buenas directora. ¿A que debo esta visita?

Miyuki miró a Shizuma y suspiró.

-¿Otra vez con esas?

-¿Mmm?

Miyuki miró a Shizuma, que miraba fijamente un punto cualquiera.

-¿Qué te ocurre Shizuma?

Shizuma miró a Miyuki.

-Nagisa Aoi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Himeko y Chikane entraron dentro del apartamento. Era grande y espacioso, con una decoración minimalista. Nada más entrar, vieron un sofá blanco y sus cosas apiladas en unas cajas. En frente había una televisión de plasma y unas estanterías. Más adelante, estaba la cocina, con barra americana.

Los colores predominantes eran el negro, el blanco, el gris y el azul oscuro. El suelo era de mármol negro y brillante, y todo estaba muy bien iluminado por unas amplias ventanas que ofrecían una magnífica vista al lago de la Academia.

En un lado habían dos puertas una llevaba al aseo y la otra, a una habitación bastante amplia donde habían dos camas, dos armarios y escritorios. Con un ordenador portátil.

-Uauh!- dijo Himeko encantada, mientras miraba su nuevo apartamento.

Chikane que la seguía sonrío ante su reacción.- No está nada mal. Aunque creo que mis padres o Miyuki-san habrá tenido algo que ver con esto.- susurró esto último mientras se acercaba a Himeko.

-Etto..Himemiya-san...- dijo Himeko nerviosa, aunque Chikane no la escuchó.

- Kurusawa-san podría pedirle un favor.- susurró al oído de Himeko.

-¿S-ssí?

-¿ Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre?- la volvió a mirar atentamente.

Himeko y Chikane se observaron atentamente. Nadie dijo nada más durante un rato. Millones de sentimientos se reflejaban en los hermosos ojos de esas chicas.

-De acuerdo, Chikane-chan.- Sonrió Himeko, dejando a Chikane encandilada.- Pero solo si tu también me llamas por mi nombre.

* * *

Chikane se ruborizó un poco al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su querida Himeko.-_ ¿Querida?.-_ Sobretodo al escuchar aquel _-chan_.- Muy bien, Himeko. ¿Que te parece si comemos algo, y después terminamos de guardar nuestras cosas?- dijo mientras miraba las cajas.

Natsuki y Shizuru salieron al jardín. Natsuki caminaba mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

Algo que le parecía irresistible a Shizuru.

-Nat-su-ki.- dijo Shizuru enfatizando cada sílaba.

Natsuki se paró de pronto.- ¿Por qué tienes que decir mi nombre de esa forma?.- dijo mirándola con enfado.

-Por qué mi Natsuki es tan adorable..- dijo con mirada soñadora.

Natsuki se ruborizó enseguida.- Shi-Shizuru! ¿Y..eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó nerviosa.

Shizuru se acercó a Natsuki, que estaba admirando el suelo.- ¿Nos vamos, Natsuki?, si tardamos más creo que me será imposible salir.- dijo señalando a unas chicas que parecían estar buscando a alguien.

_-Oh,no. No pienso dejar que esas fan girls se acerquen a Shizuru_.-pensó decidida. Cogió la mano de Shizuru y tiró de ella para salir corriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que consiguieran despistar a las fans de Shizuru, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerca del lago.

-Uff...por fin las hemos despistado.-respiró Natsuki.- Ya pensé que nunca lo lograríamos. Oi, Shizuru!.- la llamó.

-¿Que es Natsuki?.- preguntó Shizuru que estaba observando el lago.

-¿Se puede saber que les haces para que estén tan obsesionadas contigo? - preguntó molesta.

Shizuru solo rió, y se apoyó en el hombro de Natsuki mientras observaban el lago.

Natsuki miró de reojo a corazón le latía rápido y pero a la vez se sentía a gusto al estar así con Shizuru.-_ Aún no he pensado sobre que contestarle..._

_FlashBack._

_Hoy era el primer día de clase. Y Natsuki Kuga, como siempre, llegaba tarde._

_Bajó de su querida Ducati, y se puso su uniforme escolar. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió a la Academia_

_Mientras pasaba cerca del edificio principal escuchó una voz cerca suya._

_-Tú otra vez!! Delincuente!! Esta vez no te encogerás!!_

_La chica se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una de los miembros del consejo estudiantil._

_-¿Encogerme?- preguntó burlona._

_Entonces apareció una chica detrás suyo._

_-Ara, ara, ¿Otra vez tarde Kuga-san?_

_Natsuki conocía aquella voz. La podría reconocer en cualquier lado, incluso después de varias semanas si haberla escuchado de nuevo. ¿Como no iba a reconocer la voz de Shizuru?_

_Natsuki se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos rojos._

_-Cuánto tiempo Fujino-san.- Se rió para si misma, sabía que Shizuru no soportaba que la llamara por su apellido._

_Shizuru la miró un momento y se dirigió a Haruka.- Haruka-chan, creo que será mejor que me ocupe yo de ella...creo que Yukino-san te estaba buscando.._

_Haruka miró a Natsuki con fastidio.- Grr.. Está bien Fujino, pero asegurate de que recibe un buen catigo!_

_- Castigo, Haruka-chan.- dijo mientras Haruka se iba con prisa buscando a Yukino._

_-Eso es lo que he dicho Bubuzuke!- gritó Haruka._

_Así Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron a solas.._

-¿Natsuki?- preguntó Shizuru que estaba mirando con curiosidad.

Natsuki dejó de pensar, para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos relativamente cercanos a ella que la miraban con curiosidad.- ¿Ehh?.- Entonces cayó de espaldas.

-¡Natsuki! - la llamó preocupada Shizuru.- ¿Estás bien? Hace un rato que llevaba llamándote y no me contestabas y ahora te has caído, ¿en que estabas pensando?.- preguntó con curiosidad.

Natsuki se ruborizó un poco y se puso en pie, y ayudó a Shizuru a levantarse.- En nada, Shizuru, solo estaba pensando en que no se estaba tan mal a tu lado.- dijo sin pensar.

Shizuru, algo que Natsuki no vio, se sonrojó ante esto último. ¿Shizuru Fujino ruborizada?

Unos segundos después recuperó su normal tranquilidad, y miró a Natsuki.- Ara, ara creo que se me han dormido un poco las piernas, ¿que te parece si damos un paseo?

Natsuki, miró el lago y respondió.- Claro. Vamos.

Shizuru siguió a Natsuki, que ya había empezado a caminar y a volver a donde estaba antes..

_Así Natsuki y Shizuru se quedaron a solas.._

_Natsuki no sabía por que pero estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. _

_-Bueno, Natsuki. ¿Puedo preguntarte por que has vuelto a llegar tarde?.- preguntó tranquilamente._

_Efectivamente, tenía toda el derecho para estar nerviosa._

_-Ehh..Shizuru ¿no puedes hacer la vista gorda, de nuevo?.- preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados._

_Shizuru rió.- Ara, ara ¿voy a tener que ser yo la que siempre te salve, Nat-su-ki?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente._

-Shi-Shizuru.- Susurró Natsuki al darse cuenta de que Shizuru le había agarrado la mano.

Shizuru miró a Natsuki y sonrió con tristeza y se soltó. Natsuki enseguida cogió de nuevo la mano de Shizuru.- No...no pasa nada Shizuru..-susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Shizuru la oyese.

_Natsuki se apartó unos pasos de Shizuru, la cual la miró un momento dolida y triste, aunque enseguida volvió su máscara de perfección._

_-Lo siento..Shizuru, me has pillado de sorpresa.- Intentó explicarse._

_-No pasa nada.- Shizuru le dijo sonriendo. Aunque Natsuki sabía que eso no era cierto._

_Shizuru se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar.- Natsuki, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte._

_Natsuki, que la seguía, la escuchaba atentamente._

Natsuki y Shizuru, agarradas de la mano, iban paseando cerca del lago. Natsuki miró a Shizuru

-Oi, Shizuru.- dijo Natsuki

-Mmm?- dijo Shizuru mientras observaba las calmadas aguas del lago.

- Sobre la pregunta de esta mañana...

_-Verás, la directora me ha dado un nuevo apartamento, en el cual tengo que trasladarme lo más pronto posible. La directora me ha dicho que buscase a una compañera...y como tu estas viviendo con Mai-san y Mikoto-san, y no creo que esteis muy cómodas al ser pequeño el apartamento, ¿que te parece ser mi nueva compañera?..._

Shizuru se paró y miró a Natsuki, expectante.

-Verás..yo..lo he estado pensando y...

_Natsuki estaba sorprendida ante esa pregunta._

_-...No tienes por que responder ahora mismo..- Se apresuró a añadir._

-....creo que...

_Natsuki siguió procesando aquellas palabras. Mientras Shizuru se mordía el labio, nerviosa._

_-Nos vemos luego ¿si? - se despidió Shizuru, que no aguantaba más._

_-_...no me importaría compartir apartamento contigo, Shizuru.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Himeko y Chikane terminaron de comer y se encontraban ordenando sus cosas.

-Chikane-chan.- dijo tímidamente Himeko.

Chikane dejó de ordenar unos libros, y concentró toda su atención en Himeko.- ¿Si, Himeko?.-sonrió a la tímida chica, que la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Yo ya he terminado, con mis cosas...- empezó Himeko.- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?.- preguntó con ilusión.

Chikane se quedó mirándola fijamente, y Himeko se puso nerviosa, aunque se tranquilizó cuando Chikane le sonrió.- Por supuesto Himeko, si no te importa.

Himeko se puso muy contenta.- Claro, que no Chikane-chan!.-gritó alegre como una niña pequeña. Y se acercó a Chikane. Pero justo cuando estaba más cerca, tropezó con un libro que había en el suelo.

Chikane intentó agarrar a Himeko. Pero al final las dos terminaron el suelo...una encima de la otra.

Himeko abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con unos ojos azules mirándola atentamente.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, Chikane encima de Himeko. Y poco a poco la distancia entre ellas se iba acortando....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Por favor Comenten!! y si pueden darme algunos consejos se lo agradecería ^^ **

**Por ahora no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá este fic, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo XD siempre he sido de las que prefieren leerlos. **

**Kaon-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuma siguió mirando la ventana, mientras Miyuki estaba sentada.

-No se que me ocurre Miyuki.

Miyuki la miró seriamente.- Shizuma, ¿por que te preocupas tanto? Solo es una chica, tu tienes miles de fans.

Shizuma la miró.- Si, pero...el curso pasado, ella me sonreía y hablábamos a veces cuando me la encontraba en los pasillos a solas.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Miyuki.- Y ahora que tiene diecisiete años, y me tiene como su tutora..¡pasa de mí!

Miyuki no pudo evitar reírse en ese momento.- Jajaja, Shizuma, después de tantos años y aún sigues sin saber darte cuenta de ciertas cosas. Y no decir que pareces una niña.

Shizuma la miró enojada.- Y tú que sabrás...-gruñó.

-Se mucho, Shizuma. Te podría decir, por ejemplo, que nuestra nueva incorporación va ha experimentar nuevos sentimientos...- Shizuma la miró con curiosidad.- Pero el caso es..Shizuma que creo saber porque te rechazó.- Miyuki sonrió para si misma.-_ Shizuma...enamorada, este curso va a ser muy....interesante._

_

* * *

_

Chikane aceptó la ayuda de Himeko amablemente.- Por supuesto Himeko, si no te importa.

Himeko sonrió.-Claro, que no Chikane-chan!.- dijo muy contenta.

Chikane la observó mientras se acercaba a ella.- _Himeko...¿Que me estás haciendo?._- En ese momento vio como tropezaba con un libro. De inmediato, Chikane intentó parar su caída, pero en vez de eso, Chikane, de algún modo, quedó encima de Himeko.

Himeko no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos azules. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Chikane con aquellos ojos amatistas.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, y la respiración de ambas aumentaba.

Chikane se levantó un poco, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Himeko, pero sin dejar de mirarse. Himeko se incorporó un poco quedando a muy poca distancia de los labios de Chikane.

**Brrmm**

**Brrmm**

(Vibración xD)

Chikane se incorporó de un salto sorprendida, nerviosa y algo sonrojada, cogió su móvil y salió de la habitación sin mirar a Himeko.

Himeko en cambio tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto asimiló lo que había ocurrido, y lo que hubiera ocurrido sin la interrupción, su cara pareció arder.

* * *

Shizuma se encontraba apoyada en un árbol, cerca del lago, pensando en la charla que tuvo con Miyuki sobre cierta pelirroja.-_ Nagisa... _

_Flash Back_

_-Creo saber por qué te rechazó.- explicó Miyuki._

_Shizuma la miró perpleja._

_- No me mires así, Shizuma. Aunque no lo creas yo también entiendo de estas cosas.- murmuró._

_Shizuma solo pestañeó, y de pronto sonrió.- Sí, puede que te subestime..- Miyuki la miró desconfiada.- por cierto.. ¿Qué tal vas con...Shion?._

_La expresión de Miyuki era inexpresiva por un momento, hasta que empezó a tomar cada más y más color...- Shizuma!!_

_Shizuma no paró de reírse durante un rato. Y Miyuki parecía que la iba a matar en cualquier momento.- Shizuma...- su tono era amenazante._

_Shizuma se calló de inmediato.-No me gusta nada ese tono.-pensó para si misma y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

_- Nagisa es muy buena en el teatro...como sabrás- Shizuma solo asintió.- Será una gran estrella dentro de unos pocos años.._

_- Miyuki...- interrumpió mostrando su impaciencia._

_- Ahh..esta bien..- suspiró.- Nagisa es una chica inteligente, pero es muy inocente y sensible. Ella no es como las chicas de otras veces, Shizuma. Por mucho que le gustes, si no la tomas en serio..- Shizuma suspiró tristemente.- Y luego está Tamao-san._

_La mirada de Shizuma brilló mostrando abiertamente sus celos.- Tamao-san...- gruñó_

_Shizuma se levantó y salió del despacho sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Shizuma se levantó dispuesta para irse, cuando oyó unos pasos.

_- ¿Quien.....?-_pensó. Pero antes de que hablase apareció una Nagisa algo distraída.

Shizuma sonrió al verla. No lo pudo evitar, y se acercó.

Nagisa se sentó sobre la hierba pensativa. Hoy había sido su primer día y ya estaba preocupada.-Que bien comenzamos el curso..-murmuró en voz alta.

Entonces sintió una presencia al lado suya. Miró a su izquierda por instinto encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la miraban con curiosidad, a muy poca distancia.

- Shi-Shizuma!

Shizuma sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de Nagisa.

- Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así, Nagisa.- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Nagisa se puso nerviosa.- No-no! Etto...lo siento Sensei.

Shizuma la miró con una expresión triste.- Nagisa, por favor, llamame solo por mi nombre. Al menos cuando estemos a solas.

Nagisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y se quedó observando aquellos ojos verdes.

"_Solo querrá jugar contigo, Nagisa"_

Nagisa evadió la mirada de Shizuma_- Tengo que salir de aquí...-_pensó mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero Shizuma la agarró del brazo, haciendo que quedara enfrente de aquella mirada que en ese momento se reflejaban cientos de sentimientos.

- Nagisa, por favor, necesito que me escuches.

Nagisa fijó su vista al suelo.- No-no..- tragó saliva.- No tengo..nada que decirte.- Intentó de nuevo levantarse con algo de éxito pero Shizuma no la soltaba.

- Nagisa..- Shizuma se levantó, cogió con ambas manos la cara de Nagisa obligándola a que la mirase, pero con mucho cuidado.- Por favor...dime que es lo que sientes..- susurró tristemente en su oído.

Nagisa se estremeció ante la cercanía de Shizuma. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se soltó del agarre de Shizuma, y rodeo su cuello con sus dos brazos.

Shizuma se quedó sin palabras ante la acción de Nagisa. Instintivamente rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Y antes de que sus labios se uniesen, sus miradas se encontraron dejando claro que esto no era solo un juego.

Y se fundieron en un profundo y dulce beso.

* * *

-_ No podías ser más inoportuna, Shizuru.-_ pensó Chikane mientras respondía al móvil.- Hola, Shizuru. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó algo fría.

- Ara, ara ¿interrumpo algo, Chikane?

Chikane suspiró mientras miraba un momento hacía su habitación y luego a la ventana.- No, solo estaba ordenando el apartamento con mi compañera.- _Himeko...-_ no podía quitarse a la chica de la cabeza.

Shizuru no pudo evitar reírse.- Ara, ara parece que tu compañera te ha hecho una buena impresión. ¿Verdad?

Increíblemente, las mejillas de Chikane enrojecieron, pero su voz sonaba muy tranquila.- Si, Shizuru.- Chikane sonrió al escuchar otra voz por el móvil.- Supongo que tu también estarás muy bien acompañada.- comentó.

- No lo sabes tu bien, Chikane.- dijo divertida.- Por cierto, quería preguntarte si esta noche querrías venir a cenar a mi apartamento, después de tanto tiempo. Además me gustaría conocer quien ha conseguido que dejes de ser tan fría...- Chikane no pudo evitar dejar de escuchar a Shizuru, cuando vio a Himeko salir de la habitación con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Chikane no pudo evitar recordar lo que había estado apunto de pasar.

- ¿Chikane?- Oyó a Shizuru

Chikane volvió a poner atención a su llamada.- Lo siento, Shizuru..sin querer me he distraído.- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Himeko que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo alguna revista.

Shizuru volvió a reír.- Ahora si que tengo más ganas de conocerla. Creo que me debes una Chikane.

Entonces Chikane calló en la cuenta.- Tú!.- dijo algo alto, llamando la atención de Himeko que la miraba con curiosidad. Chikane solo la sonrío y siguió hablando con Shizuru.- Tú y Miyuki-san...

- Si, Chikane. Admítelo. Ha sido una buena elección elegir a Kurusawa-san- dijo alegre

- Si, una magnífica elección.- murmuró Chikane.- Bueno ¿a que hora quieres que pasemos por allí, Shizuru?

- Bueno..pasaros un rato antes de las ocho y media ¿si?

- Shizuru, espera un momento.- dijo Chikane mientras se acercaba a Himeko

Himeko observó a Chikane hablar por el móvil tranquilamente, de reojo. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía si sacar el tema o que.

- Himeko.- llamó Chikane, sorprendiéndola.

_- ¿Cómo es que no la he oído venir?- _pensó.- ¿Chikane-chan?

Chikane no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su nombre tan dulcemente.- Himeko, Shizuru nos ha invitado a cenar. ¿Te gustaría venir?

El rostro de Himeko se iluminó.- Claro, que sí! Chikane-chan.

Sonrisa de Chikane maravilló a Himeko, de nuevo.-_ Es..preciosa.- _no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Chikane cogió de nuevo el móvil.- Shizuru, siento haberte hecho esperar. Himeko y yo estaremos allí a las ocho y media ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Vivimos en la puerta de al lado.- Chikane no se inmutó.- Hasta luego, Chikane-chan.- enfatizó el chan, haciendo que Chikane se ruborizase un poco y colgó.

Himeko miró con curiosidad a Chikane.- ¿Shizuru-san es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, verdad?

Chikane que se acababa de sentar al lado de Himeko, asintió.- Si, seguro que ya lo sabías.- rió un poco.

Himeko la miró confusa y se acercó un poco más a Chikane.- Mmm...etto..Chikane-chan..

Chikane observaba cada movimiento de la rubia.- Mmm..¿Si, Himeko?

- Puedo...¿abrazarte?- preguntó tímidamente.

Chikane se quedó callada.-_..¿Por que estoy tan nerviosa?...solo es un abrazo..- _pensó inquieta.- Claro.

Himeko pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chikane, haciendo que se estremeciesen al contacto. Chikane pasó sus brazos por las espalda de Himeko, y esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Chikane. Poco a poco los brazos de Chikane bajaron hasta la cintura, mandando como pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Himeko.

Y así se quedaron dormidas. En los brazos de cada una.

* * *

**^^U pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 7 jejeje. Por favor Comentar!!!!! T_T Así sabré si os gusta este fic y me dais ideas! **

**Y me animará a seguir con esta historia...:)**

**Byeeee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!!! ^^ **

-Shizuru! ¿Con quién hablabas? - preguntó con curiosidad Natsuki, que estaba a su lado en el sofá.

Shizuru sonrió.- Ara ara, no sabía que mi Natsuki fuese tan curiosa.

Natsuki gruñó.

-Fu, fu, fu.- rió Shizuru.- Hablaba con Chikane, Natsuki. Van a venir esta noche a cenar....así que...nos toca ordenar nuestras cosas.

Natsuki asintió de mala gana, aunque algo le llamó la atención.- ¿Van?

Shizuru, que ya estaba de camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Natsuki, respondió.- Sí, y su compañera Kurusugawa-san.

Natsuki se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.- Tengo la sensación de que ya lo he oído antes- murmuró.

* * *

Nagisa y Shizuma pasearon un buen rato cerca del lago, agarradas de la mano y alejadas de las instalaciones de la academia.

- Mmm..Nagisa- dijo Shizuma mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja.- ¿Que te parece si nos sentamos cerca de aquí, llevamos un buen rato caminando..

Nagisa asintió y se agarró del brazo de Shizuma mientras iban hacia un árbol cercano.- Ne Shizuma...

Shizuma y ella se sentaron en la hierba observando las tranquilas aguas del lago, y al fondo entre los árboles se alzaba uno de los edificios.

Shizuma miró a Nagisa.- ¿mm?

-Bueno verás hay algo que quería decirte – dijo nerviosa mientras veía como Shizuma la miraba con curiosidad.- yo no estoy segura de como llevar lo nuestro, por eso dame tiempo. Aún tengo miedo y.. - se paró un momento viendo como Shizuma miraba hacia el suelo – esta Tamao-chan - dijo de una vez.

Shizuma apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar aquel nombre. No soportaba aquella chica, por muy buena alumna que fuese, se notaba a más de cien metros que estaba enamorada de Nagisa, la cual se enteró el año pasado y la medio-aceptó. Algo que le causo muchos problemas.

Nagisa se quedó en silencio observando a Shizuma que miraba fijamente el lago ahora. No podía evitar observarla.- Shizuma...- intentó romper aquella incómoda atmósfera.

Shizuma miró a Nagisa un momento y se levantó.- Nagisa ya se esta haciendo tarde y tus amigas estarán esperándote para cenar. Además ya sabes como se pone Tamao-san..- añadió sarcásticamente.- Nos vemos mañana en clase no llegues tarde.- Y se dirigió hacia el edificio principal.

Nagisa se quedó sorprendida ante aquel cambio de Shizuma. No pudo decir nada ante aquellas palabras y esos ojos que parecían que le decían y le mostraban millones de cosas como...-_ ¿Celos?..._

* * *

_Era verano, Chikane se encontraba con sus padres caminando por la playa mientras miraban el mar y observaban el amanecer. _

_Chikane tan solo tenía siete años en ese momento. Era la pequeña princesa de aquella pareja._

_La pareja se sentó en la arena para observar el amanecer y de paso hacer algunas fotos._

_Chikane no se sentó ya que más adelante vio algo que le llamó la atención, inconscientemente se dirigió allá. No era un sitio muy alejado pero tan poco se podía ver muy claramente._

_El joven la llamó.- Kaon! No te alejes mucho ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo._

_Chikane salió de su trance y miró a sus padres que estaban abrazados observando la salida de un nuevo día. _

_Entonces siguió hacia donde se dirigía desde un principio. Habían unas cuantas rocas donde chocaban las olas, aunque en ese momento el mar estaba muy calmado. En una de las rocas se encontró con una chica de su misma edad._

_Tenía los cabellos dorados como el Sol._

_-Hola.- saludó Chikane._

_La chica se asustó de repente al escuchar su voz. Se dio la vuelta, dejando que Chikane se encontrase con unos ojos violetas._

_-Hola..- dijo aquella chica tímidamente._

_Chikane la observó un momento y se acercó.- ¿Que haces?.- preguntó con curiosidad. _

_La chica sonrió tímidamente.- Bueno..quería observar el mar. _

_-Yo también he venido a ver el mar y de paso el amanecer._

_La chica la miró y sonrió.- ¿Es muy hermoso verdad? _

_-Sí...- Entonces Chikane empezó a escuchar a su madre llamándola.- Tengo que irme.- dijo pero en ese momento sintió como una punzada en el corazón al tener que dejar aquella niña sin saber porque. _

_La cara de la chica se volvió triste.- Oh..bueno. _

_-Sí...- miró aquellos ojos.- Adiós..- Chikane se dio la vuelta y bajo de aquellas rocas y empezó a andar hacia sus padres. Entonces oyó unos pasos detrás de ella que se acercaban deprisa._

_-Espera!.- Era aquella chica._

_Chikane se dio la vuelta sorprendida y la chica se paró enfrente de ella._

_- Toma.- le extendió la mano y le mostró la mitad de una concha._

_Chikane la cogió la observó confusa pero a la vez tuvo un sentimiento muy fuerte que le decía que no se separase de aquella concha nunca._

_- Estoy segura de que algún día nos volveremos a ver.- dijo sonriendo.- Y cuando nos veamos nos reconoceremos por esto.- Le enseño la otra mitad._

_Chikane también sonrió.- Sí.- dijo muy segura.- ¿Como te llamas?_

_Me llamo..- la chica movía sus labios pero Chikane no oía nada de pronto. No oía las olas, ni a sus padres, ni aquella chica de cabellos dorados._

_Todo se volvió borroso y solo escuchaba una voz.._

**...-chan...**

**...ne-chan...**

**...Chikane-chan...**

Chikane abrió los ojos, y su vista empezó a aclararse para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas.

_-Son como los de aquella niña...-_ pensó mientras se levantaba de aquel sofá.

Himeko miró a Chikane y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.- No sabía que Chikane-chan tuviera un sueño tan profundo, me ha costado despertarte.

Chikane al escuchar la voz de Himeko, se olvidó de todo y se concentró totalmente en ella.- Disculpame, Himeko. Normalmente no me cuesta levantarme.- explicó.

Himeko sonrió de nuevo.- Es normal, acabas de llegar después de un largo viaje, por no decir que ordenamos todas las cosas.- dijo mientras su cara se ponía de pronto triste.- Lo siento, Chikane-chan!.- dijo mientras se lanzaba encima de Chikane que ya estaba de pie.- No debí haberte dejado ordenar tus cosas nada más llegar.

Chikane miró un momento a Himeko, que estaba haciendo pucheros, y no pudo evitar reírse.

Himeko se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Chikane, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que le pareció más adorable a Chikane.

- Bueno, creo que.- no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de Himeko.- _Himeko...eres preciosa –_ pensó.- Himeko. ¿Que hora es?

Himeko la miró.- Son las siete y media, intenté despertarte antes pero...- murmuro.- Estabas durmiendo tan tranquila...

Chikane la miró con curiosidad un momento hasta que de pronto se acordó de la cena.- Ah! La cena, habíamos quedado a las ocho, será mejor que me dé prisa.- Y fue al aseo a darse una ducha y prepararse.

Mientras, Himeko se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse, ya que ella ya se había duchado antes.

* * *

-Nat-su-ki

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar aquella voz llamándola de aquella forma.

-¿Si, Shizuru? - preguntó alerta de cualquier cosa

-En menos de media hora, llegarán nuestros invitados.- paró un momento, mientras se ponía enfrente de Natsuki que estaba en el sofá tirada, rodeada de revistas de motocicletas y videojuegos tirados por el suelo y a saber que más.- espero que sepas las consecuencias que habrán si no ordenas todo...esto.

Natsuki gruñó.-¿ Y se puede saber que me vas hacer? - nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió.

Shizuru sonrió, maliciosamente.- Bueno.. digamos que mi Natsuki no verá más mayonesa en mucho tiempo.- miró a Natsuki, que estaba poniendo pucheros y parecía un cachorro abandonado.-_ Kawaii! Que mona es mi Natsuki!_

Natsuki se levantó de un salto y empezó a ordenar todo aquel desastre._- ¡Sabia que ese tono significaba algo relacionado con mi mayonesa!-_ pensó. Entonces oyó a Shizuru, que estaba aún mirándola, reírse._-¡¿Y ahora que?! -_ ¡Shizuru! ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

-Ikezu, Natsuki! No es justo que tu te pongas tan kawaii y yo no pueda reírme!.- Inevitablemente Natsuki se ruborizó ante aquel comentario.

-¡¡Shizuru!! ¡Yo no soy mona! - discutió aún sonrojada, como un tomate.

-Ara ara, tranquila Natsuki.- sonrió para si misma. En cambio Natsuki la miró algo desconfiada.- Entonces quieres que te diga...- se acercó lentamente a Natsuki.- Que eres cool, y muy...- esta vez le susurró en el oído- sexy.

Entonces Natsuki se sonrojó.-_ ¿Ara? Parece que he descubierto nuevos colores en Natsuki._

- **¡¡Shizuru!!**

* * *

Himeko estaba mirando un álbum de fotos, cuando Chikane la sorprendió por detrás.

-¿Estás lista? - susurró

Himeko un ruborizada asintió.- Pero aún faltan veinte minutos, Chikane-chan.

Chikane la miró.- Si tienes razón.- _Además no se como me las voy arreglar con Shizuru. Yo se que puedo manejármelas con ella pero Himeko...-_ Observó a Himeko que le sonreía y le mostraba unas fotos con unas chicas.

**¡¡Shizuru!!**

Himeko se asustó al oír aquel grito y se abrazó a Chikane, que estaba muy seguro de quien había sido ese grito y sobretodo quien lo había provocado._- Shizuru..-_suspiró.-_ Nunca cambiaras._

Himeko miró a Chikane ruborizada por haberse abrazado a Chikane.- Mmm..- En ese momento unos ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad.- lo sii-eento, Chikane-chan.- Intentó apartarse, pero Chikane la siguió agarrando.

Chikane sonrió.- No te preocupes, no es nada.- Se separo un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar a Himeko de arriba abajo.

Himeko sintió aquella mirada que la dejaba maravillada por todo su cuerpo.- ¿Chikane-chan?

Chikane miró a Himeko- Estás muy guapa, Himeko.- Cumplido que hizo sonrojar a Himeko. La cual tampoco podía evitar mirar a Chikane.- Tú también Chikane-chan.

Las dos iban vestida de ropa informal. Chikane con un pantalón vaquero, al igual que Himeko, converse negras y una camiseta. Himeko iba con unas converse rojas.

- Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya.- dijo Himeko

Chikane asintió y se dirigieron al apartamento de al lado.

Justo antes de que Himeko llamara al timbre Chikane cogió su mano y la miró.-_ No pienso dejar que se salga con la suya, Himeko_.- Himeko, ten cuidado con Shizuru ¿si?.

Himeko la miró confusa y, después de unos segundos, un pequeño sonrojo advirtió a Chikane de que sabia perfectamente de que hablaba.

**Bueno el proximo cap. intentaré subirlo pronto ^^ (Si hay algún error o algo lo siento xD no he tenido tiempo de repasarlo detenidamente)**

**Review !! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa! xD He conseguido actualizar pronto, uno de mis propositos de este nuevo año aparte de terminar sea como sea este Fic ! XD **

**Muchas gracias, por cierto! Los comentarios me animan bastante! Y me gustaría comentaros algo.. es sobre el título de esta historia, resulta que no es definitivo (Me dio la idea una amiga por que si no, no llego a escribir la historia xD) y yo me estoy calentando la cabeza pensando otro nombre.. por eso se aceptan ideas ^^ aunque si gusta este lo dejo como esta.**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el cap. 9 O.o **

Era tarde y la mayoría de las estudiantes se encontraban en sus apartamentos cenando.

De camino a uno de los pisos, una chica con el pelo oscuro, bajita, corría con unas bolsas en sus manos, que parecían pesadas, con suma facilidad.

Subió por las escaleras hasta que llegó al sexto piso.- Mai!! Tengo hambre!!

En una de las puertas salió una chica, más alta y con el pelo naranja.- Mikoto! Si que debes tener hambre no has tardado nada en traer lo que necesitaba.- dijo mientras palmeaba cariñosamente la cabeza de la chica.

-Si! El ramen de Mai es el mejor! Tengo hambre Mai!.- decía mientras entraba en el piso.

-Si,si Mikoto, ten un poco de paciencia ¿si?, recuerda que ahora vamos a compartir piso con Nagisa-chan y Mako-chan. Y después de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho hoy nos merecemos una buena cena si?.- explicaba mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas.

En cambio Mikoto, que no la escuchaba, no dejaba de observar la comida mientras le caía la baba e intentaba robar alguna cosa para picar. - Mai... tengo hambre

Mai suspiró y quito, automáticamente, la mano de Mikoto que estaba apunto de coger alguna cosa de la bolsa.- Mikoto, aún no. ¿Por qué no vas a ver como van Nagisa y Mako-chan, ne ?

Mikoto sonrío y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Nagisa y Mako estaban terminando ya con las últimas cajas.

- Na-chan! Mako-chan! Me ha dicho Mai que mire a ver como os va!.- apareció saltando por la puerta sorprendiéndolas.

Nagisa sonrío.- Hola Miko-chan!.- y rió al verla saltar

Mako se levantó.- Anda si es la niña gato.- rió para si misma.- Mikoto recuerda que tenemos pendiente una carrera eh?, creo que si me entreno contigo podré volverme de las más rápidas en mi equipo.- dijo frotándose la nuca.

Mikoto la miró curiosa.- ¿Habrá comida?

Nagisa y Mako intercambiaron una mirada y pensaron lo mismo.-_ ¿Es que solo piensa en comida o que?_. Y no pudieron evitar reírse.

- Chicas!!.- Mai llamó desde la cocina.- La cena esta lista.

- Comida!

- Ya vamos, Mai.

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a cenar.

* * *

**Ding Dong**

- Natsuki! Ya están aquí, espero que hayas ordenado ya todo.

Shizuru fue a la puerta seguida de Natsuki.

- Buenas Noches Chikane, Himeko-san.- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que se ruborizó. Aunque Shizuru enseguida captó la mirada de Chikane.-_ ¿Oh? Fufufu esta noche va a ser muy divertida._

* * *

Durante la cena no dejaron de gastarse bromas, rieron y contaron muchas anécdotas.

- Bueno, Mikoto creo que ya has cenado bastante, es hora de que te vayas a dormir.- dijo Mai

Mikoto miró a Mai con pucheros.- Pero Mai! Ya no soy una niña pequeña! Puedo irme a dormir cuando quiera..

Nagisa y Makoto rieron ante aquella escena. Unos minutos después cuando Mikoto ya estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, y habían limpiado la cocina se sentaron las tres en el sofá.

- Uff...estoy muerta!- se tiró Nagisa, seguida de Mai.

- Vamos chicas que no es para tanto.- dijo burlonamente Makoto.- Recordad que mañana hay clase. Nos toca madru..- antes de que pudiese completar aquella palabra Nagisa le lanzó un cojín que le dio en toda la cara.

- No lo digas! Sabes que no tener que hacer.. ESO!!!.

-Oh, vamos Nagisa, no me digas que ahora no tienes motivación para levantarte.- dijo mientras una sonrisa burlona se formo en su cara.- Recuerda que no puedes llegar tarde a clase de la _sensei._ Ya que mañana es nuestra primera clase.

- Anda! Así que al final los rumores son ciertos, Nagisa?- preguntó Mai.

Nagisa se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.- Shizuma-sensei y yo no somos nada oficial, Mai. Tu sabes muy bien que no puedo permitirme tener una relación. Además todos conocen como es Shizuma, tengo que tener cuidado...

- Hey calma.- intervino Makoto.- Pero, no me has dicho que ya os habéis besado?

Nagisa la miró.- Te recuerdo que no habíamos terminado de hablar. Después se lo aclaré, puede que sienta ahora mismo algo por ella... pero recordad que mis padres tienen muchas esperanzas puestas en mí. Yo.. si Shizuma me mostrara de verdad, no con trucos, de que siente algo por mí, me daría igual lo que los demás pensasen pero yo no voy a dejarlo todo por ella para que luego me deje.- en ese momento pareció como si se quitase un peso de encima.- Además esta Tamao, y no veáis como se puso cuando pronuncie su nombre.- una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Makoto y Mai la miraban muy sorprendidas. Aunque Mai fue la primera en hablar.- No sabía que tuvieras las cosas tan claras, Nagisa-chan.

- Ya ves.- _Puede que tenga las cosas claras, pero.. si esta enamorada de la sensei! Por mucho que lo diga.._

Nagisa se ruborizó.- Bueno..etto yo, ya sabéis que conozco a Shizuma desde el curso pasado y b-bueno..

Makoto no puedo evitar reírse.- _JÁ! Lo sabía! Si es que esta niña.. me recuerda a Himeko, es tan inocente, aunque Himeko es muchísimo más tímida que ella. Pero bueno.._

- Mmm.. oye Nagisa, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Shizuma con Tamao-san?- preguntó Mai.

- Oh, Tamao es una de sus mejores amigas, a parte de Himeko, yo y Hikari ¿no?

Nagisa asintió.- Tamao y yo fuimos compañeras de cuarto y clase al principio. En ese momento yo era nueva y digamos que me ayudó bastante.

- Tenías que haberla visto como se ponía cuando Shizuma flirteaba con Nagisa delante de ella.- no pudo evitar reírse.- yo solo lo he visto una o dos veces pero fue.. jajaja

- Bueno, Mako-chan, cualquiera se pondría así en su situación.- la defendió Nagisa.

Makoto la miró y antes de poder decir nada Mai la interrumpió.- Sigue, por favor.

- Bien, durante ese tiempo Shizuma centro su atención sobre mí. Y según contaban eso lo solía hacer a menudo, hasta que la chica caía y después ponía la atención en otra. Como ya sabrás, entonces yo era muy inocente y digamos que fue entonces cuando empecé a tener sentimientos por ella.

- Todas caen, no se como lo hace pero..- susurró Mako.

- Pero antes de que fuese otra de sus "víctimas", abrí los ojos gracias a Tamao y Hikari, que empezaron a advertirme, sobretodo Tamao. Deje de tratar igual a Shizuma, intentaba no quedarme a solas con ella y la cortaba cada vez que intentaba flirtear conmigo.- explicó mientras sonreía al recordar las caras que ponía Shizuma ante aquellas situaciones.

- ¿Entonces es verdad lo que decían, de que una chica había logrado no caer ante los trucos de Shizuma-sensei?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes Mai.

Mai rió por lo bajo.- Nagisa esta pillada por Shizuma, Mai. Pero lo único es que no ha dejado que Shizuma hiciese con ella lo que quisiese.- aclaró.

Mai asintió, comprendiéndolo todo.

-Entonces cuando faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de verano, Tamao se declaró.- dijo con tono de tristeza.- _Y desde entonces nuestra amistad cambió._- pensó.- Yo no sabía que hacer.. y me dio tiempo, ya que al día siguiente se iría a pasar dos semanas con sus padres, y yo me quedé aquí. La eché bastante de menos, y me di cuenta de que la quería solo como amiga. Pero cuando volvió se lo expliqué. Y a su vez le dije que no se cortara en mostrarme sus emociones.

-Y eso fue lo que dio paso a la guerra que mantienen esas dos.- finalizó Mako mientras bostezaba.- Ahora y después de eso, Tamao no se corta. Cosa que ha dado lugar a muchas situaciones de celos a Shizuma, muy divertidas por cierto.

- Hey.. mirad ya es de madrugada será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- dijo Nagisa bastante cansada.

Las tres se levantaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Antes de que Nagisa y Mako entrasen a la suya le dieron las buenas noches a Mai.- Buenas noches.- dijeron al unísono medio dormidas.

-Buenas noches chicas.

Nagisa se acostó en su cama, mientras Mako ya estaba tirada en la suya dormida. Apagó las luces y antes de dormirse no pudo quitarse una imagen de su cabeza.-_ Shizuma.._

Aunque en verdad, aquella noche no fue del todo tranquila.

**Mikoto!! Se puede saber por que te has tirado encima mía?!!**

* * *

**Bueno pues ya esta el cap. 9! Si alguién se esperaba leer lo que pasa durante la cena de Shizuru, Natsuki, Chikane y Himeko pues tendrán que esperar por que quiero tomarme mi tiempo en ese cap. para hacerlo bien. ( Yo creo que desde que empecé a leer Fics me he vuelto muuuy paciente..¿porque será? XD)**

**Además tenía ganas de sacar a más personajes como a Mai y Mikoto de Mai-Hime (Espero que al menos os haya gustado xD) y contar alguna cosa de Nagisa, Shizuma y Tamao.**

**Bueno nos vemos y por favor...**

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenooo aki estoy ^^ siento haber tardado T_T tenia k hacer unos trabajos del instituto y k espero que os guste... ^^U no se si es lo que esperaban pero yo he hecho lo que he podido xD**

Himeko y Natsuki se encontraban sentadas en el sofá algo nerviosas.

-Cuanto tiempo no? Himeko-san.- empezó Natsuki, que miraba a Shizuru hablar con Chikane en el balcón.-_ A saber..._

_- _Si, Natsuki-san.- sonrió un poco.- No sabía que vinieses a esta escuela. Y menos que fueses la compañera de cuarto de Kaichou...- susurró esto último aunque Natsuki lo oyó, ya que enseguida se ruborizó.

_-_B-bueno!.- en ese momento se le ocurrió algo.- Yo no soy la única eh? Himeko-san. Ni más ni menos que Himemiya Chikane...

Himeko miró a Chikane y se dio cuenta de que esta la estaba observando mientras hablaba con Shizuru.- S-sí, bueno..eso no fue idea mía.

Shizuru miró a su Natsuki hablar con Himeko y ruborizarse.-_ Oh? No sabía que Himeko-chan pudiera ruborizar a mi Natsuki._- Justo en ese momento Himeko se ruborizó también.-_ Kawaii!!_

- Shizuru.

Shizuru se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándola desconfiadamente.- Oh, perdona Chikane. Ya sabes que cuando Natsuki esta cerca, no puedo dejar de mirarla.- rió un poco al recordar algo.- Y estoy segura de que a varias personas en esta habitación le ocurre lo mismo. Fufufu.

Chikane la miró seriamente.-_ Esta mujer definitivamente nunca cambiará.-_ Miró a Natsuki y Himeko.-_ Pobre Natsuki..-_ Y sin darse cuenta se quedó embobada mirando a Himeko. La cual también la miraba en ese momento.

- Y en este mismo instante me acabas de dar la razón, Chikane.- interrumpió.

- Shizuru..Creo que tienes razón.- sonrió para si misma.- Por una vez, tu no vas a ser la única en pasárselo bien..- Sin más se dirigió hacia el sofá seguida de Shizuru

_- Definitivamente..esta noche va a ser inolvidable fufufu. _

Himeko y Natsuki pararon de hablar cuando vieron que se acercaban. Chikane se sentó al lado de Himeko mientras Shizuru aún permanecía de pie.

-Himeko-san.- empezó.- parece que te he hecho un gran favor ne ?.- sonrió al ver como la miraba confusa.- Fui yo quien te propuso para ser compañera de cuarto de Chikane.

Chikane no dejaba de observar a Himeko, así que Shizuru siguió hablando.- Hacéis muy buena pareja la verdad.- ante ese comentario las dos se sonrojaron instantáneamente, aunque Chikane lo disimuló muy bien.

Chikane que dirigió su mirada un momento a Shizuru y volvió a los de Himeko comentó.- Bueno..- sonrió para si misma.- Natsuki-san.

Natsuki, que estaba distraída se sobresaltó un poco.- Uhh?

Himeko y Shizuru se rieron un poco, al igual que Chikane aunque esta mantenía su semblante tranquilo, incluso frío, de siempre.- Me contaron que te gusta el tenis...- Shizuru miró a Chikane para ver que tramaba.

- S-si!- dijo – Bueno... la verdad es que he seguido varios partidos tuyos...- miró de reojo a Shizuru.

Shizuru que estaba observando la escena no pudo evitar sonreír.- _Fufufu..Chikane esta vez te dejo divertirte un poco con Natsuki..._

_-_Ara, ara no sabía que a mi Natsuki le gustase ver a chicas jugar en minifaldas...- como si acabase de pulsar un botón, Natsuki se sonrojó.

-Shizuru! Sabes que eso no es..!

-Ah..- interrumpió Chikane.- ¿Entonces no te gusta verme en minifalda?.

- N-ono!

- Ara! ¿Debería ponerme una para mi Natsuki? - preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

En ese momento Natsuki no pudo más. - Aghh!! Shizuru! Himemiya!!

Shizuru y Himeko que estuvo observando toda aquella escena rieron ante aquella imagen de Natsuki, sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros.

- Ettoo..- empezó Himeko.- Chikane ¿Desde cuando os conocéis, Shizuru y tú?.- preguntó

Shizuru miró a Chikane, la cual estaba mirando dulcemente a Himeko.-_ Creo que será mejor que responda yo..-_ Como ya sabrás, Chikane y yo solemos ser contratadas para salir en las portadas de revistas y nuestros padres son viejos amigos. Además que nuestras empresas tienen una estrecha relación.

Chikane asintió.- Así es, Himeko. Aunque en realidad nos conocimos en una sesión de fotos ¿no?. Nuestros padres solían reunirse pero recuerdo que antes de que nos pudiésemos conocer, mi familia y yo nos fuimos de Japón.

Shizuru parecía pensativa.- Si, aún recuerdo lo frustrante que me resulto no poder tomarte el pelo en ningún momento. Eras imposible.

- Entonces es cierto..-murmuró Natsuki, aún apartada y en las sombras.-_ Jamás pensé que llegaría haber una persona capaz de no caer en las trampas de Shizuru.._

- ¿Dijiste algo, Nat-su-ki?

- No!.- gruñó y se levantó.- Shizuru, creo que ya va siendo hora de que cenemos ¿no crees?.- Y se dirigió a la cocina.

Himeko la vio irse seguida de Shizuru que les hizo un gesto para que se sentasen y le guiño un ojo a Himeko.

- Chikane-chan.._- _llamó Himeko.

Chikane que ya se había sentado al lado de ella, la miró.- ¿Qué es Himeko?

- Mmm... verás es que... ¿Kaichou siempre es así?

Chikane se quedó quieta pero al pasar unos segundos no pudo evitar sonreír.- Si, Himeko. Siempre es así.

- Ara ara, Himeko tendrás que contarme luego tu secreto ne ?- Apareció Shizuru con unos platos, seguida de Natsuki.

- ¿Secreto? - preguntó confundida.

Natsuki rió burlonamente un poco.-Oh, vamos Himeko-san! Todo el mundo sabe que Chikane-san es conocida por su personalidad tan fría. Si no llega a ser porque ya me la presentó Shizuru hace un tiempo, no me lo creería.

Himeko se quedó sorprendida ante aquella información, sobretodo incrédula.- _Chikane-chan..¿fría?_- miró a Chikane que la miraba de reojo.-No puede ser...- murmuró en voz alta.

Shizuru y Natsuki se miraron un momento pero enseguida Chikane les lanzó una mirada que hizo que Natsuki se sentara sin rechistar y que Shizuru cambiase de tema.

- Ikezu! La cena se va a enfriar será mejor que empecemos..- agarró a Natsuki que hizo un intento de levantarse.- Y Natsuki.. creo que hoy no necesitarás mayonesa.

- ¿Aún te sigue gustando? - preguntó de pronto Himeko.

Shizuru y Chikane la miraron_._

- Pues claro! ¿Como iba a dejar de gustarme?.- Natsuki respondió orgullosa y empezó a cenar.

- Himeko-san, ¿Natsuki y tu ya os conocíais?.- dijo después de unos pocos minutos.

Himeko dejó un momento su cena y se encontró con una mirada azul mirándola curiosamente, junto con unos ojos rojos.- Si.. Fue el ¿verano pasado?.- se preguntó a si misma.

-Nos conocimos en Francia. Fue cuando fui a visitar a la antigua amiga de mi madre.- contestó Natsuki.

- Kruger-san no?.- susurró Shizuru.- Aún recuerdo que en aquel momento Natsuki era demasiado rebelde.

- ¿Como que **era**?

- Fufufu, vamos Natsuki, no me digas que ahora sigues comportándote igual..

Himeko dejó de escuchar aquella discusión y se concentró en Chikane. Que estaba observando aquella escena seria y con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

-Chikane-chan.- susurró Himeko.

Enseguida el rostro de Chikane cambió totalmente al escuchar la voz de su ángel.- Sí,¿Himeko?.- dijo en voz baja.

Shizuru y Natsuki seguían discutiendo, de alguna manera y Himeko no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido.- Chikane ¿Tu sabes si son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre ellas?

Chikane sonrió.- ¿Y a que tanta curiosidad, Hi-me-ko?

Himeko se ruborizó.- Bu-ueno, es que... miralas!.- y entonces alzó la voz.- parecen una pareja!

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento

- Ara ara, no sabía que Himeko opinara eso de nosotras, Nat-su-ki-chan.- al fin habló Shizuru.

- Kurusugawa..- gruñó un momento pero entonces suspiró.- ¿por que todos nos toman por una pareja?.- pensó en alto.

- Ikezu! ¿Acaso no lo somos, Natsuki?.- Shizuru la miró como si fuera a llorar.

- N-no! - _No puedo caer en su truco..no! No esta vez! no..-_ Shizuru! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Sniff.. sniff.. ¿entonces soy una mala novia, Natsuki?

- No, Shizuru! Tu eres una magnífica novia!.- soltó de inmediato.

-_ Fufufu.- _rió para si misma Shizuru.

-Esta vez intervino Chikane.- ¿así que al final lo has conseguido?

Natsuki miró a Chikane confundida e inocentemente preguntó.- ¿Conseguir el que?

La sonrisa de Shizuru, que la llevaba desde hace un rato, creció.- Ikezu, Natsuki. Acabas de admitir que soy tu novia, y ya ¿no te acuerdas?

_-N-o-v-i-a-_ procesando.. .. ..- Shizuru! Yo no he dicho eso!!

Una hora después terminaron de cenar, Natsuki y Shizuru fueron a preparar te, aunque Chikane sabía que Shizuru hablaría con Natsuki, lo que le daba tiempo a solas con Himeko.

- Himeko, ¿que tal te lo estas pasando?

- Muy bien, Chikane-chan.- dijo y no pudo evitar abrazar a Chikane que estaba sorprendida, pero enseguida devolvió el abrazo.

Mientras en la cocina, Natsuki parecía muy agitada.- Shizuru! Se puede saber que pretendías diciéndome eso?!.

Shizuru contestó ausentemente.- Era solo una broma, Natsuki. Y no te preocupes, ya sabes que Chikane jamás dirá nada y Himeko tampoco. Aunque en realidad no hay nada que tengan que decir...- dijo con voz despreocupada.

Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru y la abrazó.- Shizuru... ya sabes que lo único que te pido es..

-Tiempo.- cortó Shizuru.- Lo sé, Natsuki. Además tan solo era una broma.- respiró un momento y soltó a Natsuki.- No sabes lo complicado que se me hace esto a ve..- no pudo terminar la frase..

Chikane estaba observando el rostro de Himeko cuando esta habló.

- Chikane ¿es cierto que tocas el piano y cantas?

Chikane levantó una ceja.- ¿No lo sabías?

Himeko miró hacia el otro lado impidiendo que Chikane viera su cara, aunque esta supuso que Himeko estaría un poco avergonzada.- No te preocupes, Himeko.- intentó que esta la mirase, sin éxito.- Himeko..- rodeo con los brazos la cintura de Himeko sin darse cuenta y se acercó a su oído.

Himeko tembló al sentir el cálido aliento de Chikane cerca de su cuello.- Chikane-chan.- suspiró sin darse cuenta.

- Himeko..- susurró Chikane.- Perdoname.. seguro que te hice sentir incómoda..

Himeko instantáneamente se dio la vuelta quedando a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Chikane.- No! No es tu culpa! En todo caso es mía por no haberme dado cuenta de que había alguien tan maravillosa...- fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse callada mirando aquellos ojos azules tan misteriosos y hermosos.

Chikane se sintió muy feliz al recibir un cumplido de Himeko.-_ Siempre me alagan y me dicen este tipo de cosas pero.. nunca..- _Himeko, eres muy inocente ¿lo sabías?

Himeko despertó de aquel trance.- Ah! Lo siento Chikane-chan.. Yo no pretendía..

- No pasa nada, Himeko. Estoy acostumbrada..- _pero no a tu mirada_

- Si.. seguro que todo el que te ve se queda igual..- susurró.

-Así es, pero no me resulta incómodo.-_ ya que eres tú.-_ Así que no lo sientas.

Se formó un pequeño silencio durante unos segundos.

- ¿Chikane-chan tiene muchas fans?.- dijo de pronto Himeko

Chikane la miró y suspiró.- Yo diría que demasiadas.

Ante esta respuesta Himeko rió.- Entonces tendré que preguntarle a Natsuki como se las arregla con las fans de Kaichou.. Ahora que soy tu compañera de piso..

Chikane se tensó al pensar en que podrían intentar lastimar a Himeko.- Himeko, tranquila. Yo me encargaré de eso.- dijo con mucha seguridad.

Entonces Natsuki salió de la cocina llevando el te.- Shizuru ahora viene. Perdonad que hayamos tardado tanto.- dijo nerviosa.

Chikane la observó.- _Esta muy nerviosa.. y parece algo acalorada.._

- Natsuki-san!.- saltó Himeko alegre aunque enseguida la miró con curiosidad.- parece que tienes mucho calor.- comentó inocentemente.

-Ehh..?.- Iba a decir algo pero al darse cuenta de que Chikane tenia alguna idea de lo que le pasaba dejo en una mesa cercana el te y se fue deprisa a por Shizuru.- Shizuru!

Chikane rió para si misma.-_ Al fin parece que podrás ser feliz, Shizuru-chan_.

- Ara ara, parece que Himeko esta disfrutando.- comentó Shizuru.

Chikane enseguida la comprendió aunque Himeko tardó más.

Natsuki entonces se rió un poco.- Si ¿verdad? Y Himemiya seguro que también..

Entonces Himeko miró a Chikane y de pronto se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían acabado. Chikane sentada en el sofá, en la esquina y sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Himeko. Y esta tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la peliazul y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Y como si le hubiese dado corriente, Himeko se puso de pie, algo que fastidió un poco a Chikane.- Lo siento, Chikane-chan!

- No te disculpes Himeko. No se estaba tan mal después de todo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Shizuru rió y Natsuki se acercó a ella muy sorprendida.- Himemiya.. acaba.. es decir a...- no le salían las palabras de la boca.

- Si Natsuki-chan.- dijo muy contenta.- parece que nuestra chicas estan enamoradas..

**Bueno pues ya esta y por favor comenten!! ^^ no sabeis lo contenta k me pone que me dejen reviews XD **

**y por cierto si alguien quiere hablar conmigo sobre anime o fics o lo k sea ^^ aki les dejo mi msn kaon_**

**Hasta la próxima!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno aqui esta otro cap. ^^ comenten por favoooor ^^ (cuantos más, antes actualizo xDxD)**

**Y muchas gracias a los que me firman como fierainquieta y Xeonice ^^ (Viva el NanoFate xD)**

* * *

Era muy temprano cuando Chikane se levantó de su cama y antes de irse a la ducha echo un rápido vistazo a Himeko, que dormía profundamente.

_-Chikane-chan.._.- susurró en sueño la joven.

Chikane no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo le apareciese.- _Himeko.._- miró dulcemente a su princesa y se fue a la ducha.-_ Creo que iré a ver la zona deportiva, no creo que Himeko se despierte temprano.. Luego podríamos desayunar juntas.-_ pensó mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

Nagisa milagrosamente se despertó antes que sus compañeras, en especial de Mako-chan.-_ Mmm.. esto si que.. es nuevo.-_ Intentó volver a dormirse, pero viendo como esa tarea era imposible, se levantó y se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida.-_ Bueno.. creo que hoy me tocará prepararles el desayuno._

* * *

Eran ya las seis de la mañana, y algunos alumnos estaban corriendo por la pista de atletismo o por los alrededores. La mayoría de ellos se paraban al ver como Himemiya Chikane pasaba por su lado.

- Buenos días Himemiya-sama.- saludaban todos una y otra vez. Dirigiéndole a Chikane miradas de admiración.

- Buenos días.- contestaba impasible Chikane mientras se dirigía a una de las pistas de tenis más cercana a ella.

Souma estaba estirando y calentando antes de empezar a entrenar sus golpes con la raqueta. Parecía bastante concentrado, a pesar de tener a varias chicas observándole desde fuera. Aunque algo enseguida lo descolocó.

- Chicas!! Mirad!! Es Himemiya-sama!!- gritó una chica mientras señalaba hacia una dirección.

- **Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!-** gritaron aquellas alumnas, que inexplicablemente habían aumentado en número.

Souma que estaba confuso, miró hacia donde se había dirigido aquellas... fans. Se acercó un momento haber quien había logrado llamar tanta atención y perplejo vio como Chikane entraba en la pista.

-Buenos días, Oogami.- saludó como si nada Chikane.

- Himemiya-san...? ¿Desde cuando...? Etto...

Los dos parecían no darse cuenta de las miles de miradas que estaban clavadas en ellos.

- Hace unos días mis padres me pidieron que terminara mis estudios aquí.- explicó mientras cogía una raqueta.- ¿Te importa, Oogami?.

Souma negó con la cabeza y sacó una pelota.- Desde que te fuiste, no he encontrado a ningún rival de mi talla, Himemiya.

Chikane solo fijó sus penetrantes ojos azules en un punto lejano.

Y empezaron a jugar.

* * *

_Himeko miró por la ventanilla del autobús.- Mako-chan!, Souma-kun! Mirad el mar!!.- dijo emocionada mientras sus amigos se asomaban también por la ventana._

_-Hey!! Ma-chan! No me dejas ver!!.- se quejó Souma. _

_Mako solo le sacó la lengua lo que provoco que empezasen a pelearse. Aunque Himeko seguía tan maravillada por el mar que no les prestó atención, hasta que un profesor le dijo que pararan a Souma y Mako._

_Estaban de excursión, y por lo tanto debían comportarse bien. Eso era lo que siempre les decían los profesores. Y más si la excursión era de dos días._

_Himeko y Mako, después de un día agotador se fueron a dormir junto a los demás. Aunque Himeko no podía conciliar el sueño._

_Y así estuvo, despierta toda la noche, hasta que de pronto sintió un sentimiento extraño._

_- Mako-chan.- susurró intentando despertar a su compañera._

_- ¿Mmm..?_

_- Voy a ir a la playa ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Mmm... pero..- llamó la atención de Himeko.- ten... cuidado.. _

_Himeko sonrió y con ese sentimiento de decisión, salió por la puerta camino a la playa._

_Y justo allí, nada más sentir la arena bajo sus pies, miró como si una fuerza la atrapara y la obligase a mirar el cielo._

_Era de noche, y al estar alejados de la ciudad la estrellas se podían ver en todo su esplendor._

_Pero lo que maravillaba a Himeko era aquella hermosa Luna..._

_Se sentó en unas piedras, y pasó toda la noche adorando a la Luna. El tiempo parecía pararse para aquella niña de cabellos dorados.._

_Aunque al final la Luna se despidió dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día y con ello al Sol._

_Himeko se levantó al ver como ya se estaba haciendo de día y preocupada de que tal vez la estén buscando, intentó bajar de aquellas rocas. Pero algo le llamó inevitablemente la atención, olvidando todo lo demás._

_Se agachó un poco y alargó la mano hasta coger una concha. Himeko la observó detenidamente.._

_-Hola.- se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz detrás suya. Automáticamente Himeko se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con curiosidad._

_Himeko, que era de personalidad tímida, respondió al saludo.- Hola.._

_La chica de cabello azulado se acercó.- ¿Que haces? _

_Himeko sonrió.- Bueno.. quería observar el mar_

_-Yo también he venido a ver el mar y de paso el amanecer._

_Himeko la miró y sonrió.- ¿Es muy hermoso verdad? _

_-Sí...- Entonces desvió la mirada hacia un lado de la playa.- Tengo que irme.- dijo, aunque su expresión demostraba que quería quedarse._

_Himeko se sintió de pronto muy triste.- Oh.. bueno_

_-Sí...- se miraron.- Adiós..- la chica se dio la vuelta y bajó de donde se encontraban y empezó a alejarse. Himeko sintió de pronto ansiedad al ver como se iba aquella niña que debía tener más o menos su edad._

_Y sin saber el por qué, Himeko la persiguió corriendo.- Espera!_

_Se dio la vuelta, observándola sorprendida, mientras Himeko se acercaba a ella, extendiéndole la mano.- Toma._

_Era la mitad de la concha._

_La chica parecía confusa, pero Himeko tenía un presentimiento de que aquella niña no se separaría de aquella concha, al igual que ella.- Estoy segura de que algún día nos volveremos a ver. Y nos reconoceremos por esto.- Le enseñó su otra mitad._

_La chica también sonrió.- Sí.- dijo muy segura._

_**Ring Ring**_

Himeko abrió lentamente los ojos, y torpemente apagó el despertador.

-Mmm.. Hoy empiezan las clases..- dijo y se echó de nuevo a dormir.

* * *

Chikane se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, después de haberse duchado de nuevo.- _Parece que Oogami sigue igual, pero aun le falta nivel.-_pensó.

Cuando terminó, miró el reloj. Ya eran las ocho menos cuarto y las clases no empezaban hasta las nueve y media, aunque es por ser el primer día ya que en realidad las clases empiezan a las ocho.- _Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Himeko, si quiero que desayune conmigo._

Himeko seguía dormida cuando Chikane entro en la habitación. Se acercó sigilosamente y poco a poco, fue llamando a su pequeño ángel.

-Himeko..- susurró. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Himeko sonriera. Dormida.

Chikane no pudo evitar quedarse fascinada observando su tranquilo e inocente rostro mientras dormía.

Algo que ya le había sucedido anoche, cuando después de aquella cena con Shizuru y Natsuki, habían dormido por primera vez en aquel apartamento. Unas horas después, Chikane había despertado de madrugada y se había levantado a beber un vaso de agua y al volver Himeko había dicho su nombre mientras dormía. Curiosa se había acercado un poco e inevitablemente cayó bajo aquel hechizo de su princesa.

Chikane suspiró y se acercó más a Himeko.- Himeko.- dijo esta vez más alto.- Himeko.- repitió al ver como empezaba a responder la joven.

Pero no como ella esperaba.

Himeko la abrazó sorprendiendo a Chikane y haciendo que esta perdiese el equilibrio, cayendo encima de Himeko.

Chikane abrió los ojos y intentó levantarse, a pesar de sentirse muy cómoda, pero Himeko no la soltaba.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos amatistas, medio dormidos.

Himeko estaba confusa.- _¿Que hago abrazando a Chikane-chan en mi cama.....?-_ al darse cuenta de la situación Himeko saltó haciendo que Chikane tuviera que agarrarla para que no se cayesen.- Chikane-chan!

- Buenos días, dormilona.- Esbozó una de esas sonrisas que dejaban a cualquiera sin aire, y provocaba más de un sonrojo.- Al fin despertaste.

Himeko abrió la boca, pero no le salían palabras. Miró el reloj.- Oh no! Voy a llegar tarde!.

Chikane vio como Himeko en tiempo récord entraba al aseo y salía en menos de un cuarto de hora duchada y vestida para salir.- Himeko, ¿acaso no recuerdas que hoy las clases empiezan a las nueve y media?.

Himeko se paró y miró a Chikane.- Se me había olvidado!.- dijo poniendo pucheros.

-Tranquila, Himeko. No pasa nada.- de pronto el estómago de Himeko sonó.- Y pensar que ibas a salir sin desayunar.- rió un poco ante la expresión de Himeko.- Vamos, hoy me he levantado pronto y me apetecía desayunar contigo, así que he preparado el desayuno.- Y se fue a la cocina seguida de una curiosa, y hambrienta Himeko.

Himeko y Chikane se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar.

- Vaya Chikane-chan, esto esta muy bueno.- comentó Himeko mientras cogía una tostada.

Chikane la miró y sin decir nada continuo comiendo.

- ¿Y has ido a algún sitio, Chikane-chan?

Chikane sonrió.- Si, he ido a ver la zona deportiva.

- Etto... ¿no te han molestado tus fans?.- comentó tímidamente.

- No, es como siempre. Me saludan, me siguen pero siempre a cierta distancia. Por cierto mientras estaba allí, he jugado con Oogami. El me ha hablado de ti. ¿Os conocéis de algo?.- inquirió. Chikane no podía olvidar como Oogami le había dicho que Himeko y él eran amigos de la infancia.

Y ahora eran mejores amigos.

Himeko juraría haber visto detrás de aquel tono desinteresado, celos.-_ Seguro que es mi imaginación.- _pensó triste.- Souma-kun es como mi hermano mayor. Su padre, el reverendo Oogami nos proporcionó ayuda a mi abuela y a mi hace unos años.- su ojos se oscurecieron.- El se encarga de mis gastos, aunque yo siempre intento no ocasionarle problemas.

Chikane se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema pero fue Himeko quien lo hizo.

- Además Souma-kun es el novio de Mako-chan.- su resplandeciente sonrisa volvió.

Al escuchar la palabra novio, Chikane sintió como si la angustia que sentía desde que había hablado con Souma desapareciera.- ¿En serio?.- preguntó animada.

- Si, creo que llevan ya más de...¿ocho meses?.- se pregunto a si misma

- Vaya eso es mucho.- comentó Chikane que ya no estaba interesada en hablar sobre Oogami, solo en aquella chica de cabellos dorados.- Hey, Himeko. Que te parece si comemos juntas hoy ne ?

Al escuchar aquella propuesta los ojos de Himeko brillaron ilusionados.- Claro que si, Chikane-chan!.- pero después de un momento de silencio habló.- Mmm.. pero Chikane-chan..

- ¿Que es Himeko?

- ¿Te importa que vengan mis amigas?- ante la expresión que puso Chikane se apresuró en añadir.- No-no son como tus fans, Chikane-chan. Puede que te pregunten alguna cosa.. pero te aseguro que enseguida verán que tu eres como cualquier otra chica de 18 años.-_ aunque no tan hermosa, inteligente y.... Himeko! ¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando?_

Chikane entonces rió.-_ Oh no! No me digas que ahora se puede leer en mi cara lo que estoy __pensando..._

- Esta bien, Himeko.- _por ti lo que sea.-_ Solo una cosa.

- Lo que sea Chikane-chan.

- Yo no tengo 18 años.- Himeko le dirigió una mirada confusa.- En realidad tengo la misma edad que tu.

- Pero... ¿Tu no estás en un curso mayor que yo?.

- Yo ahora mismo no estoy en ninguna clase apuntada.- rió un poco ante la cara aun más confusa que puso Himeko.- Tengo completa libertad. Puedo asistir a cualquier clase, o incluso no asistir. Lo único que me exigen es que asista a los exámenes y que mantenga cierto nivel en ellos.

Himeko seguía sin entender.- Entonces.. ¿por que dicen que este año acabaras tus estudios?

- Desde que era pequeña he venido a esta escuela a estudiar. Pero por los negocios de mi familia, tuve que irme fuera del país. Durante años estuve con profesores particulares, que empezaron a enseñarme temas más avanzados de lo que enseñaban a mi edad. Asi conseguí adelantar un año.

Y entonces Himeko lo entendió.- Sugoi! Chikane-chan debe ser muy inteligente como para haber logrado eso.- comentó.

* * *

Pues ya estaaaaa ^^ Nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

- Himeko, a lo mejor hoy me paso por una de tus clases.- informó la ojiazul.

Himeko que estaba observándola, asintió.- De acuerdo, Chikane-chan. Pero no te olvides que hoy comemos juntas ¿Si?.- decía muy contenta.

Chikane rió.- Claro, jamás se me olvidaría.- _¿Como se me va olvidar, si lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado?.. _- suspiró.- _¿Se puede saber que me pasa?_

Himeko sus cosas y salieron de camino a clase.

- ¿Que vas hacer ahora, Chikane-chan?.- dijo Himeko mientras miraba las flores por el camino.

- Seguramente tendré que terminar algunos asuntos.

- Oh..

Siguieron caminando, aunque esta vez en silencio.

Chikane saludaba educadamente a todos los alumnos que se acercaban a ella, mirando a Himeko extrañamente.

Aunque Himeko solo sonreía inocentemente.

A unos pocos metros de la entrada Chikane se paró mirando un árbol fijamente.

- ¿Chikane-chan?

- Himeko.- Chikane la agarró suavemente y la abrazó.- Por favor, si cualquiera te molesta.. no dudes en decírmelo..

Himeko miró preocupada a Chikane.- ¿Por qué me van a molestar Chikane-chan?.- sonrió con dulzura.

- Eres demasiado inocente, Himeko.- dijo Chikane y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos después.

Himeko sonrió y salió corriendo para no llegar tarde a su primera clase.-_ Ahora que tengo..? Mako me llamó ayer diciéndome que teníamos otro horario..-_ sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos.-_ Matemáticas.. _- Hizo pucheros.- _¿Me pregunto en que clase..?_

Pasaron las dos primeras horas sin problemas..

Himeko entró de nuevo en clase sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules que la hacían sentir extrañamente feliz y con ganas de estar con ella en todo momento.

- Himeko!

Himeko vio a Mako y Nagisa que la llamaban para que se acercase a ellas.

- ¿Si, Mako-chan?

- ¿A que viene esa cara Himeko? Llevas toda la mañana soñando. - preguntó Nagisa, mientras miraba curiosa a Himeko

Mako rió un poco.- Eso a lo mejor tiene que ver con cierta..¿compañera?.- rió aun más viendo como Himeko se sonrojaba.- ¡Vamos Himeko! Me lo acaba de contar Souma.- La abrazó.- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ella? ¿Están elegante, inteligente y hermosa? Oh, me muero por verla jugar al tenis o oírla tocar el piano!.- Toda la clase las miraba ahora.

- Mako-chan!.- intentó soltarse del agarre de su amiga.

- Etto.. chicas.- susurró Nagisa.- No es por nada.. pero parece que toda la atención de la clase esta puesta en vosotras.

Mako soltó a Himeko.- Eh?

- ¿Entonces es cierto que Kurusugawa-san es la compañera de cuarto de Miya-sama? - empezaron hablar entre ellos mirando a Himeko con rabia y envidia.

- ¿Como es posible que alguien como esa pueda vivir con Miya-sama?.- dijeron otros.

Un grupo de chicas se acercó, apartando a Mako y a Nagisa.- ¿Así que... - miraron a Himeko con desprecio.- vas a ser la compañera de Miya-sama?

Himeko estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que te alejes de Miya-sama.. ella no puede mezclarse con personas como tú...

Himeko quería desaparecer, quería salir corriendo de allí, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.- _Chikane-chan.._ Justo en ese momento sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola protectivamente.

- Shh.. tranquila.. - susurró Chikane, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

- ¡Miya-sama! - gritaron todos.

Chikane miró a todos con sus prenetantes ojos.- No quiero volver a veros cerca de Himeko.- miró al grupo de chicas. Abrazó fuertemente a Himeko.- Ella es quien merece estar con mejores personas.- dijo muy segura y con voz autoritaria. Se separó un delicadamente de Himeko e hizo que la mirara.

Himeko miró aquellos ojos azules que escondían miles de secretos aun por descubrir. Sintiendo la mano de su princesa limpiar una de sus lágrimas no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel contacto con su piel, ni aquella irresistible sonrisa que solo y únicamente Himeko podría recibir de Chikane.

- Vosotros.. no merecéis que ella derrame ni una sola lágrima.. - susurró Chikane sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Himeko.

- Chikane-chan..

Mako y Nagisa miraban la escena, junto la mayoría de los compañeros, maravilladas.

- _Ojala tuviese aquí la cámara de Himeko.. - _pensó Mako.

- ¿Que me he perdido?.- le susurró Shizuma a Nagisa.

Nagisa se sobresaltó un poco.- _¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de su presencia?_

Le dio discretamente un beso en el cuello.- ¿Tu crees que deberíamos de tomar ejemplo de ellas? ¿Mm?

Nagisa inmediatamente se sonrojó y agarró la mano de Shizuma que estaba en su cintura.- ¿No estabas molesta conmigo?

Shizuma la miró y sonrió un poco.- Si.. pero no puedo estarlo por mucho tiempo.. se me hace insoportable ¿sabes?.

Nagisa sonrió y cogiendo a Shizuma por sorpresa, le plantó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Dejando ver a una raramente vista sonrojada Shizuma.

- Nagisa..

- ¡Vamos Himeko! ¡Tu puedes! - se oyó a Mako.

Chikane y Himeko, que estaban en su propio mundo. En el cual nada existía nada más que ellas dos, sonrieron tontamente la una a la otra.

- Vaya, vaya.. jamás pensé que vería esto.- susurró de nuevo Shizuma.

- Que suerte tiene Himeko – dijo Nagisa

Shizuma alzó una ceja.- ¿Como que suerte?

Nagisa la miró y rió un poco.- ¿Oh no me digas que estas celosa?

Shizuma se hizo la indignada.- Nagisa! ¿Como puedes pensar que yo estoy celosa?

Mako rió ante esta pequeña escena.- Hey, Shizuma-sensei.- susurró.

- ¿Que es Makoto-san? - dijo sin dejar de mirar cariñosamente a Nagisa

- ¿Tu crees que ellas necesitaran algo de ayuda?.- sugirió Mako.

Shizuma la miró divertida.- Eso es una buena idea Makoto-san

Nagisa las miró preocupada.- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pretendéis?

Shizuma y Mako miraron a Nagisa como dos niñas que acaban de ser pilladas haciendo una travesura.- Oh vamos, Nagisa!- susurró Mako.- ¿Acaso no sabes lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Himeko?

Nagisa las miró.- Esta bien. Pero no quiero malentendidos.- miró claramente a Shizuma.

- Hey! Ya sabes que por ti ya deje mi lado oscuro.- rió un poco al recordar los viejos tiempos.

- Bueno... ¿que pensáis hacer?

- Ara, ara yo creo que por ahora será mejor que pongas orden en clase, Shizuma-sensei.

Nagisa y Mako se sorprendieron al ver aquellos ojos rojos mirándolas atentamente.

- ¿Kaichou-sama?- gritó sorprendida Mako, haciendo que todos mirasen que ocurría incluidas Himeko y Chikane.

- Ara ara Makoto-san, ¿acaso te desagrada mi presencia?

La mayoría le lanzó una mirada acusadora.- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Es solo que me has sorprendido!

Shizuma y Nagisa que se habían separado discretamente, rieron nerviosamente.

- Vaya, vaya la presidenta del consejo.. ¿a que debemos este privilegio?

- ¿Sensei?.- empezaron a murmurar.- ¿Como es que no la hemos visto entrar?

Shizuru rió y vio a Chikane agarrando a Himeko, mientras algunos de sus compañeros la miraban con adoración.

-¿Desde cuando hay tanta gente aquí?.- murmuró Mako al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que rodeaban a la presidenta, a la profesora y Chikane.

- Bueno es lo más normal, después de todo, que las tres chicas más famosas estén juntas en una misma habitación no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo.- le contestó Nagisa.

Chikane suspiró.- Shizuma siento todo.. esto.- intentó disculparse.

Shizuma sonrió con picardía.- No te preocupes, además.. - miró a Himeko que estaba aun abrazada a Chikane.- estoy segura de que más tarde me agradecerás no haber interrumpido.

Chikane se sonrojó un poco.- Eh.. Shizuma creo que será mejor que empieces con la clase.- Y se fue con Himeko y Nagisa.

Shizuma sonrió.- _Será mejor que no siga tentando mucho más a la suerte.-_ miró como estaba aumentando cada vez más el número de personas, o más bien fans.-_ Creo que voy a necesitar la ayuda de Shizuru._

La buscó con la mirada, estaba hablando con Nagisa y Himeko las cuales estaban muy rojas... y al lado Chikane que parece estar divirtiéndose al igual que Shizuru.

- ¡Shizuru! - se acercó y rodeo a Nagisa con sus brazos.- _Es mía.-_ Creo que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda..- refiriéndose a las fans.

Shizuru asintió.- Claro, Shizuma-_sensei. _Aunque estoy segura de que usted podría hacerlo sola.

Shizuma rió un poco.- Ya sabes que a mi esos trucos no funcionan, mi querida kaichou.

Chikane suspiró, de nuevo.- _Esto es increíble, Shizuma y Shizuru parece que se han olvidado totalmente de las fans y han empezado a contarse viejas historias.-_ No le molestaba que la gente la observase, pero el como miraban a Himeko.. eso ya era otra cosa.

Soltó a Himeko y le susurró en el oído.- Voy a arreglar esto. Nos vemos en un rato ¿si?

Himeko sonrió y asintió.- Gracias, Chikane-chan.- y la abrazó.

- Himeko, si sigues así creo que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte sabes?

Himeko no dijo nada, solo hundió su cara en el cuello de Chikane, y esta apretó más el abrazo.

Shizuru y Shizuma se quedaron boquiabiertas ante aquel espectáculo.

- Al final creo que no van a necesitar ayuda.- pensó en alto Shizuma.

- ¿Ayuda?.- preguntó curiosa Shizuru.

- Makoto-san y yo pensábamos en darles un empujoncito..- le guiño un ojo a Shizuru quien puso pucheros.

- ¿Y no pensabas contármelo? Tiene que ser muy divertido..- murmuró mientras una maliciosa sonrisa iba apareciendo.

Shizuma rió un poco.- Shizuru, por cierto, ¿querías algo?

- Oh, no solo pasaba por aquí.- sonrió inocentemente.

Shizuma sabía muy bien que eso no era muy cierto.- ¿Qué buscando un cachorro perdido, por casualidad?

-¿Shizuru?

Miraron hacia la puerta donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo azul, más oscuro que el de Chikane, y de ojos verdes.

- Natsuki!.- Shizuru la saludó con entusiasmo pero educadamente, aunque Shizuma notó perfectamente el cambio en sus ojos.

- ¿Me buscabas?

- Si, quería preguntarte si querrías comer conmigo.

Natsuki no sabía que contestar, dentro de su cabeza se libraba una batalla.- _Agh! Hoy le prometí a Mai y Mikoto que comería con ellas. Pero Shizuru..-_ Parecía un cachorro perdido.- Lo siento, Shizuru. Pero ya le prometí a Mai y Mikoto comer con ellas.

Shizuru pareció entristecerse un poco aunque enseguida esa tristeza fue reemplazada por una sonrisa.- No pasa nada, Natsuki.- y vio como Haruka y Yukino acababan de llegar a la clase y empezaban a sacar a todas las fans de allí.- Estoy segura de que alguna de ellas estará encantada de hacerme compañía..

Natsuki miró hacia las fans y luego a Shizuru.- NO!

- Ara?

- No voy a permitir que comas junto a esas..! A esas... maníacas y obsesionadas con su Kaichou!

- ¿Por que no te unes, Shizuru-san?.- propuso Himeko tímidamente, que observó la escena junto con Chikane, Nagisa, Shizuma y Mako. Por no hablar de los demás compañeros pero esos no interesaban.

- Ookini, Himeko.- dijo Shizuru.

- Shizuma.- susurró Nagisa.- ¿Vienes tu también?

- Claro, por fin podré estar rodeada de chicas lindas de nuevo.- bromeó.

- Tranquila, Shizuma. Ya te presentaré a las chicas nuevas. Son bastante monas.- comentó Shizuru.

Natsuki le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Shizuru.

- Vamos, vamos.- dijo Mako.- No creo que se para tanto.- intentó calmarlas.

Todas empezaron a reír.

- Será mejor que me vaya. No creo que Yukino y Reito puedan aguantar a Haruka por mucho más.

-¿Otra vez les has...?- no acabó la frase al sentir como Shizuru le daba un beso rápido en los labios.

- Nos vemos luego.- sonrió y se salió rápidamente de la clase.

**- Shizuru!!!**

**

* * *

**

Bueno otro capitulo más ^^ espero que os haya gustado. Quiero hacer los capitulos más largos pero.. me desespero xD Pero al menos he actualizado mucho antes de lo que pensaba hacerlo xD

Nos vemos!


	13. Chapter 13

Acababan de terminar las clases, cuando Chikane y Himeko se dirigían al lugar donde habían quedado con las demás.

- ¿Qué buen día hace, verdad Chikane-chan?.- Comentó Himeko, mientras observaba el cielo.- _Creo que se ha vuelto mi color favorito.._.- pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Mientras Chikane la observaba con curiosidad.- Sí, y ya que lo dices.. ¿Este fin de semana tienes algo que hacer..?

Himeko se paró al lado de un árbol y apoyo su espalda en el mientras sentia la profunda mirada de Chikane en ella.- No tengo nada que hacer.. Mako-chan ha quedado con Souma-kun.. y creo que Nagisa estuvo hablando de algo con Shizuma..- pensó en voz alta.

Chikane sonrió.- ¿Entonces.. no te importará salir conmigo a algún sitio..?

Himeko se sonrojó al escuchar su propuesta.- _Vamos Himeko! No te pongas nerviosa. No será como una cita... ¿verdad?-_ Emm..

Chikane viendo la duda reflejada en sus ojos añadió.- Solo nosotras.. aunque no tiene porque ser una cita.. si no quieres..- murmuró esto último.

Himeko se sonrojó aun más pero enseguida respondió.- N-no! No es que me importe.. es más me encantaría..- Sin poder sostener la mirada de la peliazul, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo.

Chikane sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a Himeko.-¿Entonces...- Himeko alzó la mirada encontrandose a Chikane mucho.. _mucho más cerca_ de lo que esperaba.- ..quieres salir conmigo este sábado..?

Himeko no podía dejar de observar aquellos ojos que parecían haberla capturado desde la primera vez que se encontraron. Cautivada por ellos parecía que se hubiera quedado sin voz.- Y-yo.. Cl-claro Chikane-chan..- dijo nerviosa, y se separó en un torpe movimiento de Chikane, la cual la agarró para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

- Ten más cuidado, Himeko..- Le susurró al oido.

- S-si! Emm.. etto.. Será mejor que vayamos nos estan.. etto.. esperando! Si eso.. vamos..

Con eso Himeko empezó a caminar seguida Chikane, la cual no dejaba de sonreir.- _Himeko.._

_

* * *

_

_- Mmm.. Nagisa.. No sabes las ganas que tengo de estar contigo a solas.._

- Shizuma!.- Gritó Nagisa, con un notable sonrojo.

- ¿Eh?.- Shizuma parecía desorientada.- ¿Que pasa..?

Nagisa estaba demasiado.. inquieta como para contestar. Y aprovechando el momento, intervino Shizuru que estaba sentada tomando su característico té, en frente de ella.- Ara..! Parecía que Shizuma-sensei iba comerse a Nagisa.. - Shizuma sonrió.

- No estaría mal.. - Sus ojos verdes analizaron de nuevo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- ¡Shizuma!.- Nagisa se tapó.- _Parece que me desnuda con la mirada..._- se sonrojó nada más pensarlo.

Satisfecha, Shizuma apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nagisa y cerró los ojos.

- Shizuru.. ¿Crees que tardarán mucho..?.- preguntó Natsuki que miraba alrededor algo impaciente.

- Calma, calma.- Le acarició la cabeza.- Ya verás como en unos minutos estarás comiendo tu sandwich de mayonesa...

Natsuki se quedó observando los profundos y brillantes ojos rojos de Shizuru.-_ Shizuru.._

- Ara? Natsuki..?

- Tus ojos...- Natsuki se acercó a ella un poco más, lo suficiente como para entrar en su propio mundo.- Siempre consiguen atraparme..

Y por unos segundos, un notable sonrojo acariciaba las mejillas de Shizuru.

- ¡Por fin!.- Saltó Natsuki, rompiendo aquel momento y atrayendo la atención de Shizuma y Nagisa.- Ahora quien es la sonrojada eh? Shi-zu-ru.- Sonrió triunfalmente.

- Ikezu!

Nagisa y Shizuma rieron ante aquella escena.- Vaya, vaya asi que por fin lo has logrado, ne Natsuki-chan?.- Le guiñó un ojo Shizuma.

Natsuki se sonrojó y Shizuru rió un poco.- Ara! Por una vez.. habrá que dejar que se salga con la suya..

- ¡Chicas!

Todas se giraron para observar como Himeko corría hacia ellas, seguida de Chikane que caminaba más tranquila.

Pero unos metros antes de llegar donde estaban todas esperando, Himeko pisó sobre una parte de la hierba donde habían unas piedras sueltas, que hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara automáticamente al suelo.

- ¡Himeko!.- Gritó Nagisa, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

-_ ¡Esto va a doler....!.-_ Y asi estuvo unos segundos.- _¿Eh?_

Y el golpe no vino. Himeko abrió los ojos y pestañeó.- ¿Como...?

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Se dio cuenta de unos firmes brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
Esa fragancia que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Y sobre todo de aquella voz..

- _Deberías mirar por donde andas.. Himeko._- Le susurró enviandole mil y una sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, que se concentraron en sus mejillas, llegando hasta sus orejas.

Chikane rió.- _Esta chica.. ¿Como puede ser tan torpe y adorable?. _

- Chi-chikane-chan!.- exclamó Himeko apartándose de Chikane.- Lo sient-to!

La sonrisa de Chikane se suavizó.- Himeko.. Vamos que nos esperan.

* * *

Natsuki se recostó en la hierba, cerca de Shizuru y los demás que aun seguían comiendo y charlando.- Hanazono-san, la directora nunca le ha dicho nada sobre sus escapadas con algunas estudiantes, ¿no?.

Shizuma casi se atraganta ante la pregunta tan.. inesperada. Pero se recuperó rapidamente.- No, ¿Por, Natsuki-chan..? No me digas que ahora, después de todos mis intentos, quieres aceptar una cita conmigo...

- ¡NO!.- Dijo bastante enfadada Natsuki._- ¡¿Y de que intentos esta hablando?!_

- Calmate, Natsuki. Shizuma-sensei solo estaba gastándote una broma.- intentó calmarla Mai.

- ¡Pero..!.- Miró a Shizuru con pucheros. Y esta inevitablemente se lanzó a abrazarla.

- ¡¡Kawaiiiiii!! ¡Mi Natsuki es más monaaa...!

Entonces todos estallaron, riendose como siempre de Natsuki.

- ¡Agh! ¡Shizuru!.

Himeko se apoyó en Chikane, mientras las observaba.- Chikane-chan...- susurró.

Chikane enseguida centró toda su atención en Himeko.- ¿Si?

- Sobre este sábado..

_- Oh.. Seguro que ahora se arrepiente.._- pensó Chikane que intentaba por todos los medios no mostrar ese miedo.

- ¿... que pensamos hacer?

- Oh

- Si b-bueno.. Es que he estado pensando y.. - _Viendo a estas parejitas me ha afectado... _Himeko miró hacia Shizuma y Nagisa que estaban abrazadas mientras se besaban.  
- ¿Himeko?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Ocurre algo? Hace un momento estabas diciendome una cosa y te has quedado.. callada..- Himeko miró a Chikane, la cual estaba algo sonrojada.

- ¿Chikane-chan?

- ¿Mmm..?

- ¿Por qué te acabas de..?.- _Oh... Asi que también las ha visto.._

Chikane tosió un poco.- Bueno.. El sábado había pensado en dar una vuelta.. por el lago, pasar el día por ahí.. Si quieres podriamos ir a la ciudad también eso si...

- Chikane-chan ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde al lago..?.- dijo sin pensar Himeko.

Chikane se quedó sorprendida unos segundos.- Claro.. Himeko. Esta tarde.. bueno solo necesito practicar un momento el piano... Si no te importa esperar...

- ¡Parejita!.- Les llama la atención Mako, que agarraba a Souma por el cuello, medio ahogandolo.- La mayoría ya se fue~!

* * *

- ¡¡Shizuru-sama!!.- Cinco chicas, rodean a Shizuru separándola de Natsuki.

- Ara, ara chicas. ¿Necesitais algo?.- Les sonrie, dejándolas embobadas.

Pero una chica con el pelo verde y cara de acosadora-psicopata según Natsuki, sale de su trance.- ¡Shizuru-sama! Venimos para que nos desmienta cierto rumor...- Fulmina a Natsuki con la mirada.

Aquel gesto no pasa desapercibido para Shizuru, que frunce el ceño aunque mantiene su amable sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Y de que trata ese rumor..?

- ¡¡De que esta compartiendo piso con esa delincuente!!.- Saltan todas a la vez mientras señalan a Natsuki que esta apoyada en un árbol cercano, mirandolas seriamente e impaciente.

- _Ara, ara será mejor que no la haga esperar..- _Ikezu, ¡Tomoe-san! Siento mucho no poder responder ahora.. pero..

- Shizuru y yo tenemos que irnos a _nuestro _apartamento.- Dijo Natsuki mientras aparecía por detrás de Shizuru.

Las miradas de Tomoe y Natsuki se encuentran un momento, pero Tomoe no aguanta mucho esa mirada de ojos verdes. Fría como el hielo.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsuki entró en su habitación y se tiró encima de la cama. No sabia que le pasaba, bueno si, no soportaba a esas fans de Shizuru. La ponian de los nervios con sus "¡Shizuru-sama kyaaaaaah!". -_ Y Shizuru siempre con esa sonrisa..._

- ¡AGH! ¡No lo aguanto más!.- Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero se tropezó con un par de ojos rojos que la miraban con diversión.

- Ikezu, Natsuki.- Parecia que iba a llorar.- ¿Natsuki ya no me soporta?

Natsuki empezó a actuar presa del pánico.- ¡N-no! ¡Shizuru! ¡Tu me entiendes!.- Empezó a mover los brazos sin saber que hacer.

Shizuru que se habia tapado los ojos con sus manos, enseguida miró a Natsuki con una sonrisa.- ¡Kawaii!.- Saltando literalmente encima de Natsuki.

- ¡Oi! ¡S-shizuru!.

Shizuru miró preocupada a Natsuki.- ¿Te has hecho daño, Natsuki?.- Susurró.

Natsuki se puso roja al escuchar el tono de voz de Shizuru.. Aunque aun más al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.- ¡Shiz..!

Shizuru junto sus labios en un leve beso, dejando a Natsuki sin palabras.- Natsuki..

Esta vez fue Natsuki quien los volvió a juntar, aunque en un beso más duradero. Shizuru, pasó sus brazos por las espalda de Natsuki, mientras que esta rodeaba el cuello de Shizuru.

- Mmm... zuru..

Shizuru sonrió.- ..tsuki..

Poco a poco, los besos fueron profundizandose cada vez más.. Shizuru empezó a besar el cuello de Natsuki mientras esta no podia reprimir algún que otro gemido.

- Ahh..

Sus respiraciones más agitadas, sus deseos nublandoles la poca cordura que les queda...

- Mmm...

Shizuru volvió a los labios de Natsuki. Esos labios dulces que la llamaban una y otra vez.

- ..tsuki.. Te quiero..

Natsuki abrió los ojos, como si esa simple palabra de-no-tan-simples-sentimientos la hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.- S-shizuru..- Cogió a la otra chica por los hombros e intentó apartarla.

- ¿N-natsuki...?.- Shizuru parecía estar en las mismas condiciones. Estaba como desorientada, hasta que poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando..  
- Shizuru..

Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos pocos segundos hasta que Shizuru se levantó, bastante nerviosa.- Ikezu Natsuki.. No he podido resistirme..

Natsuki sonrió un poco.- Shizuru.. no pasa nada.. es solo que y-yo bueno..

Shizuru asintió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que la joven peliazul intentaba decirle. Sin más que decir se quedaron sentadas ahí, en aquel no tan incómodo silencio. Cada una enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Chikane estaba nerviosa, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien. Estaba sentada delante del piano de la sala de música, observando las teclas, moviendo sus finos dedos como si las estuviera acariciando..

Suspiró. Llevaba ya una hora en esa sala, supuestamente para ensayar, pero aun no habia tocado ni una sola pieza.

Miró el reloj, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya.- Media hora..

Se levantó y fue a recoger su mochila.- _Si no he hecho nada en una hora, no creo que pueda conseguir nada en lo que queda.._

Y con eso salió de allí.

* * *

- ¡Hi-me-ko-chan! ¡Yay!.- Mikoto saltó para darle un abrazo a la rubia.

- ¡Mikoto-chan!.- Himeko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante esa inesperada visita.

Himeko acababa de darse una ducha y vestirse, justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. En el momento en el que abrió, la neko-girl saltó encima de ella.

- Mikoto.. ¿Que te he dicho sobre como saludar a las personas de ESA forma?- Himeko miró y se encontró con Mai.- ¡Hola, Himeko-chan!

Himeko sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que entraran.

- ¡Woah!.- Mai no pudo evitar sorprenderse.- ¿Asi que este es el piso de Miya-sama?.- Sus ojos parecían más brillantes de lo normal.

- Bueno.. supongo que el ser famosa tiene sus ventajas..- dijo Himeko algo incómoda.

Mai sonrió.- Bueno, parece que te hemos pillado en un mal momento..- dijo al darse cuenta de que Himeko estaba vestida para salir.

- ¡Ah! Si bueno.. he quedado en.. un cuarto de hora creo.- dijo nerviosa.

Mikoto miró a Himeko curiosamente.- Mai, Mai Himeko-chan se esta poniendo roja, al igual que Natsuki cuando algo tiene que ver con Kaichou.

Mai no pudo decir que no tenia razón.- Jejeje.. bueno será mejor que no te molestemos más de lo necesario.. Verás queria preguntarte algo...

Himeko se sentó en el sofá, seguida de Mai. Mientras que Mikoto seguía curioseando.

- Verás este sabado por la noche he pensado que podriamos quedar todas juntas para ir al Karaoke.. ¿Te apuntas?

- ¿Eh? ¿K-karaoke?.- Por la mente de Himeko pasaron cientos de recuerdos vergonzos relacionado con esa palabra.- P-pero, Mai ya sabes que yo..

- ¡Vamos Himeko! Ya he convencido a Reito-kun, Mako-chan, Nagisa-chan, Chie, Aoi-san, Nao, Souma-kun, incluso Kaichou me ha garantizado que ella vendria..- puso cara de pensativa.- Lo que eso significa que traerá a Natsuki..

Himeko suspiró.- De acuerdo.. pero..- Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mai y Mikoto ya estaban en la puerta despidiendose.

- ¡Genial! Ya hablaremos en clase sobre los detalles.. Por cierto saluda a Miya-sama de nuestra parte.- La sonrió traviesamente.- ¡bye-bye!


End file.
